Surprise
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: OS Meanie / Mingyu ingin memberikan kejutan tapi berbalik ia yang terkejut / Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo (GS), Meanie Couple
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

.

.

.

 **Warning : _yadong_? dikit ; _fluffy? dikit;_ tidak selalu menggunakan EYD sama seperti ff sebelumnya.**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Happy Reading ^^.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kelas berakhir Mingyu langsung menuju rumah Wonwoo. Hari itu Wonwoo tidak ada kelas, sehingga pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara tidak bertemu.

Mingyu sengaja tidak memberitahu kalau ia mau datang, ia ingin memberi kejutan pada Wonwoo.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia keluar beserta membawa sekantong kecil berisi cemilan.

 _Ting tong_ …

Mingyu menekan bel kediaman keluarga Jeon.

Selang beberapa detik Mingyu menekan bel, ada yang membuka pintu. Bukan sosok Wonwoo kekasihnya yang keluar melainkan anak muda laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip Wonwoo.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , apa Wonwoo dirumah?"

"Hmm kamu siapa?"

"Aku…"

"Aaahh aku ingat, kamu pacar _Noona_ ya?", belum sempat Mingyu menjawab, pemuda itu sudah ingat dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu memang baru pertama kali bertemu adiknya Wonwoo, biasanya ia bertemu ibunya Wonwoo saja.

"Aaah _nee_.. Apa _Noona_ mu ada?"

"Hmm iya dia ada, masuk saja."

"Oohh _gomawo_ , apa kamu mau pergi?" Mingyu melihat adiknya Wonwoo memegang bola basket, memakai kaos dan celana basket lengkap dengan sepatu dan membawa tas olahraga.

" _Nee_ aku mau latihan basket."

"Itu bungkusan apa?" adik Wonwoo menunjuk ke arah bungkusan yang dibawa Mingyu untuk Wonwoo.

"Aah ini _kimbab._ "

"Berikan padaku, untuk bekal latihan." pinta adiknya Wonwoo.

"Tapi ini untuk..."

"Yak, _ppali_ …"

"Aah _nee_ , ini" Mingyu memberikan bungkusan itu pada adiknya Wonwoo.

Lalu adiknya Wonwoo mengambil bungkusan itu dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa tutup pintunya."

" _Arraseo._ " lalu adiknya Wonwoo pergi.

"Hhaahh, belum apa-apa sudah dipalak." Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya.

Saat masuk kedalam rumah, suasana rumah sepi.

"Permisi… Wonwoo-ya kamu dimana?"

"Kenapa sepi sekali, aku jadi seperti maling."

Tidak menemukan si pemilik rumah, Mingyu berniat mencari kamar Wonwoo, ia naik ke lantai dua dan menemukan kamar yang pintunya ada papan kecil bergambar kelinci dan huruf W dipintu.

"Aku rasa ini kamarnya, Wonwoo-ya."

 _Tok..tok..tok..tok…_

Mingyu mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa aku masuk saja? Aaahh tidak- tidak… Walau ia pacarku, tapi ini kamar seorang gadis, aahh bagaimana kalau dia ada apa-apa didalam sana, lalu adiknya tidak tahu karena ia pergi. Apa aku masuk saja? Aduh bagaimana ini."

Pikiran Mingyu berkecamuk bingung antara mau masuk atau tidak, ia putuskan untuk masuk saja.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku masuk ya sayang."

' _Ceklek'_

Mingyu membuka pintu perlahan dan menemukan kekasihnya sedang tertidur dilantai kamarnya beralaskan karpet bulu dan ada bantal besar dikepalanya.

"Wonwoo-ya, sayaaangg." bisik Mingyu sambil menghampiri Wonwoo.

Mingyu melihat keadaan kamar, banyak buku dan alat tulis di meja kecil di lantai. Dikamar ada meja belajar, tapi Wonwoo lebih memilih meja kecil yang di lantai untuk mengerjakan tugas, sehingga kaki panjangnya bisa diluruskan.

Mingyu menikmati pemandangan indah kekasihnya yang tertidur, rambut yang biasanya tergerai saat itu di cepol keatas, ia memakai _earphone_ dari ipod, bagian tubuh atasnya tertutup buku yang besarnya seperti kertas berukuran A3 membuat lengan atas milik Wonwoo tidak terlihat saking rampingnya. Sementara kaki panjangnya dibawah kolong meja kecilnya.

"Cantik." gumam Mingyu melihat Wonwoo. Leher putih jenjangnya terlihat sangat indah, kaki panjang putihnya juga sangat menggoda.

Mingyu duduk disebelah Wonwoo lalu mengecup lembut keningnya dan melepas _earphone_ lalu mematikan ipod.

"Sayang, _koq_ tiduran dibawah, nanti masuk angin." ucap Mingyu sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo sayang, _ireona_." Mingyu membangunkan dengan pelan kekasihnya.

Wonwoo yang mendengar suara perlahan membuka mata lalu ia mengenali sosok didepannya, ia tersenyum.

"Mingyu-ya." jawab Wonwoo lirih sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya sayang, maaf aku langsung masuk, dari tadi aku panggil kamu tapi tidak menyahut." jawab Mingyu dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis dengan memperlihatkan taring giginya.

"Mingyu…"

"Iya sayang…" masih dalam posisi Mingyu mengusap-usap kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengucek matanya dan akhirnya tersadar.

.

.

"MINGYUUU!"

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget, ia terbangun hingga bukunya terjatuh lalu memandang Mingyu didepannya. Kaki panjangnya ikut terangkat namun naas tulang keringnya terpentok meja.

' _Duuuukkk!'_

"Ouucchhhh"

Mingyu pun tak kalah terkejut mendengar Wonwoo sampai berteriak.

"Aaa..ada apa sayang, kenapa? Iya ini aku." jawab Mingyu terbata-bata kaget dengan teriakan kekasihnya.

Mata Wonwoo membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia kira sedang bermimpi tapi ternyata tidak. Dengan refleks ia menutup dadanya, dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan ke bahunya.

"Bbbagaimana kamu bisa masuk?"

"Bbooohyuk mana."

"Sayang, tenang tadi aku sudah bertemu adikmu, ia pergi latihan basket."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mingyu bingung melihat Wonwoo ketakutan.

"Aa… _aniyaaa_ … Hahahaha." tawa Wonwoo terdengar _garing._

"Kenapa tidak bilang mau datang? Bukannya kamu ada kelas hari ini?"

"Kelasku sudah selesai, lalu aku langsung kesini, kamu kenapa _koq_ ditutup begitu?"

Wonwoo memandang dirinya sendiri lalu tertawa lagi, ia grogi.

"Aaaa… _aniyaa_ … aaakkuu, penampilanku berantakan."

"Heiii kamu itu tetap cantik _koq_." Mingyu tersenyum meyakinkan.

' _Aaahh sial aku tidak pakai bra, aku malu'_ gumam Wonwoo dalam hati, ia memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sayang,,, sayang kamu kenapa?"

Mingyu menyadarkan Wonwoo yang melamun.

"Aahhh iyaaaa."

"Heeiii kenapa sih _koq_ kaya ketakutan gitu? Kamu udah cantik _koq._ "

Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo yang masih terdiam lalu ia menurunkan tangan Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Taraaaaaaaa… Mingyu seketika kaget melihat penampilan Wonwoo yang saat itu kelihatan sexy. Wonwoo memakai dress bermotif bunga kecil berwarna _navy blue_ dengan tali kecil dibagian bahu. Leher dan bahu mulus putihnya terekspos dengan jelas karena rambut Wonwoo yang dicepol keatas.

Mingyu tak berkedip menatap tubuh kekasihnya, bagian dada dressnya bermodel _rimple_ dengan potongan rendah hingga belahan dada mulus Wonwoo terlihat menonjol. Ia masih memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya, ia agak grogi dengan pemandangan depan matanya. Bagian 'kecil' dalam diri Mingyu merasakan ada tegangan namun ia menahannya.

"Gyu-ah, aku ganti baju dulu ya." tanya Wonwoo yang masih memalingkan wajahnya karena ia benar-benar sangat malu.

"Jangan… ahh iyaa eeehhh tak usah." jawab Mingyu ragu lalu melepas genggaman tangan Wonwoo dan berpaling melihat isi kamar.

' _aigoo, kenapa dia sangat imut sekali, dilihat dosa, tidak dilihat menolak rejeki'_ gumam Mingyu dalam hati, tapi matanya masih mencuri pandang. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi _gerah_ , padahal AC dikamar Wonwoo menyala. Mingyu mengipas-ngipas dengan tangannya.

"Kamu cantik sayang, seperti penari balet, ya penari balet." ujar Mingyu lalu memeragakan gerakan balet dengan kedua tangan keatas.

Wonwoo masih malu, ia tidak percaya diri, ia tidak berani menatap Mingyu.

"Sayang, memangnya kenapa kalau berpakaian seperti itu, kan kamu kekasihku, disini juga cuma ada aku jadi tak usah malu."

Wonwoo masih terdiam.

"Aahhh tadi kaki kamu kena meja, sakit tidak? Sini aku liat."

"Ahhh.. Tak apa Gyu nanti juga hilang sakitnya."

Suasana menjadi canggung.

.

.

"Rumah kamu sepi pada kemana sayang?" tanya Mingyu mencairkan suasana.

" _Appa_ kerja, _Eomma_ sedang pergi ke rumah temannya, jadi aku berdua saja dengan adikku."

"Ahhhh… begitu, hehehe…" Mingyu masih grogi sambil melirik ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ahhh aku lupa, kamu mau minum apa?"

"Susu." jawaban singkat padat dan jelas keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam memandang dengan datar kekasihnya.

Menyadari ada yang salah ucap, Mingyu menutup bibir dengan jari tangannya.

"Aahhh ituu, apa saja yang dingin sepertinya udara lagi panas hahahaha." jawab Mingyu grogi.

"Aaahh baiklah aku ambilkan." Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya menuju lemari kabinet di kamarnya dan membuka pintu kecil bagian bawah. Ada kulkas mini didalamnya, ia mengeluarkan 2 kaleng _cola._

Saat Wonwoo berjalan melewati Mingyu, yang duduk bersila dilantai. Mingyu melirik kaki panjang dan putih milik kekasihnya. Ia mengenakan dress diatas lutut sehingga paha mulusnya terlihat.

Saat Wonwoo mengambil minuman, Mingyu melihat dengan jelas punggung putih Wonwoo. Mingyu merasakan ada gejolak pada ' _adiknya'_.

' _Aaahhh apa yang aku pikirkan, dasar bodoh'_ , ia mengumpat dalam hati untuk tidak berpikiran kotor.

Wonwoo meletakkan kaleng _cola_ dimeja kecil lalu membereskan buku-bukunya.

Mingyu mendekat kearah meja kecil itu sementara Wonwoo masih membereskan buku.

Lalu mereka duduk berdampingan disisi meja. Mingyu dapat melihat lebih dekat kekasihnya dari samping. Wonwoo masih malu-malu.

"Diminum Gyu." tawar Wonwoo.

"Aahhh _nee_ …" Mingyu membuka kaleng _cola_ lalu meminumnya, begitu juga dengan Wonwoo ikut membuka kaleng _colanya._

' _Pletak'_

"Aahhhh…" jerit Wonwoo karena tiba-tiba isi _colanya_ luber.

Mingyu yang sedang meneguk _colanya_ kaget melihat isi _cola_ Wonwoo muncrat mengenai dada atas Wonwoo. Buru-buru ia mencari tisu, beruntung kotak tisu disebelah Mingyu.

Dengan refleks Mingyu membersihkan cipratan _cola_ yang mengenai bagian atas dada dan baju yang dipakai Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kaget saat tangan Mingyu mendekati area dadanya. Saat itu tangan Mingyu pun berhenti seolah tersadar apa yang dilakukannya.

' _stop Gyu, berhenti disitu aku malu'_ gumam Wonwoo sambil melihat ke arah tangan Mingyu.

' _omo omo,,, kulitnya halus sekali'_ Mingyu tersadar dia berhenti dan mejauhkan tangannya dari aset Wonwoo.

Suasana semakin hening.

"Aahhh haha sebaiknya kamu memang harus ganti baju sayang."

Wonwoo hanya diam, melirik ke arah Mingyu yang masih duduk.

"Owwhh aku tunggu diluar saja, dibawah, ruang tamu oke." Mingyu bangun dari duduknya menuju pintu namun berbalik lagi.

" _Colanya_ aku bawa ya." Mingyu _nyengir_ kearah Wonwoo, kekasihnya menunduk malu, lalu Mingyu keluar kamar Wonwoo.

Sepeninggal Mingyu keluar kamar, Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Lalu ia beranjak menuju lemari pakaian dan berganti dengan pakaian yang nyaman.

Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mengingat kejadian selama dikamar Wonwoo, dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat bodoh. Ia menuju kelantai bawah, menunggu Wonwoo di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Wonwoo keluar kamar menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang menunggu diruang tamu. Ia sudah berganti pakaian. Wonwoo memakai kaos dan celana pendek, khas pakaian sehari-hari dirumah.

Wonwoo duduk disebelah Mingyu masih terdiam, sikap mereka masih canggung. Mingyu menggeser duduknya agar menempel dengan Wonwoo dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Maaf kalau aku kurang ajar ya sayang."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan melirik Mingyu.

" _Ani_ …. Kamu tidak kurang ajar tapi nakal." Wonwoo mencubit gemas dada Mingyu.

"Eiihh kamu berani cubit dada aku, kalo aku cubit balik gimana?"

"Yak, berani macam-macam aku teriak."

"Hehe silahkan saja, adikmu sudah pergi."

"Yak, Kim Mingyu."

"Eiihhh habisnya kamu begitu menggoda, aku jadi tidak tahan."

Mingyu mengelitik pinggang Wonwoo, ia tahu Wonwoo tidak tahan geli.

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, suasana kembali mencair tidak canggung lagi.

.

.

Posisi Wonwoo sudah berbaring di sofa dan Mingyu diatasnya dengan tumpuan tangan, Mingyu menahan agar tidak jatuh ke Wonwoo. Kedua tangan Wonwoo menahan dada Mingyu.

"Ini hukuman untuk Jeon Wonwoo yang sudah menggoda Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo berkali-kali.

"Mingyu-ya geli." Wonwoo mohon ampun pada kekasihnya.

"Baiklah ini yang terakhir."

Saat Mingyu ingin cium bibir Wonwoo bersamaan dengan pintu rumah dibuka.

' _Ceklek'_

Mingyu yang kaget langsung bangun. Posisi Mingyu langsung duduk di sofa begitu juga dengan Wonwoo, ia langsung merapihkan baju dan rambutnya.

Adik laki-laki Wonwoo hanya terdiam melihat adegan itu. Bola yang dipegang tangannya sampai jatuh menggelinding.

"Yak, apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" Bohyuk berjalan menghampiri Mingyu dan Wonwoo sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eooh bbbukankah tadi kamu bilang mau latihan basket." jawab Mingyu takut-takut sambil _nyengir_ , posisi dia dari duduk lalu bangun lalu duduk lagi saat dimarahi adiknya Wonwoo.

"Latihannya batal, ada temanku yang sedang sakit. Kalian berdua sedang apa hah!" Bohyuk mengomel sambil menunjuk ke arah Mingyu.

"Aaahh ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan." Mingyu menjelaskan terbata-bata.

"Aku baru pergi sebentar, bagaimana aku pergi lebih lama lagi hah!"

"Hehe tadi itu aku hanya sedang bercanda dengan _Noona_ kamu." Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aisshhhh, _jinjja_!" Bohyuk mengepalkan tangan kanan seakan ingin memukul.

"Aku minta maaf, nanti aku bawakan _kimbab_ lagi untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Yak, jangan berharap aku akan memaafkanmu dengan iming-iming memberikanku _kimbab_."

" _Aigoo_ , apa kau memang berniat membuat _Noona_ hamil hah?"

"Mmmwoo?!" Mingyu kaget dengan omelan Bohyuk.

"Yak, _Noona_ sebaiknya kau selesaikan kuliahmu dulu." Diceramahin adiknya, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melirik Mingyu yang kelihatan pucat.

"Ck..ck..ck.. Apa dia lelaki yang bisa dipercaya eoh?" Bohyuk masih mencibir Mingyu sambil memandang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Yaya, kalau _Noona_ mu hamil anakku, tentu saja aku akan bertanggung jawab."

" _Aigoo_ , berani menyahut dia." Bohyuk membuang nafas dengan kasar.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli melihat Mingyu diomelin oleh adiknya.

Bohyuk memandang sinis ke arah Mingyu.

' _astaga ya ampun, kenapa tatapannya datar sekali melebihi Wonwoo'_ , Mingyu _shock_ melihat wajah adiknya Wonwoo sampai sulit untuk bernafas.

Lalu Bohyuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kamarnya. Mingyu menarik nafas.

"Sayang, aku pulang saja ya."

"Hihihi _waeyo_? Kamu takut?"

"Hahaha, _ani_ masa seorang Kim Mingyu takut sama calon adik ipar."

"Besok pagi aku jemput ya, kamu ada kelas pagi kan?"

"Ehmm iya Gyu."

Mingyu mencium kening Wonwoo saat akan keluar rumah. Wonwoo mengantar sampai depan rumah.

"Aahh baju yang tadi, kapan-kapan kamu pakai lagi ya saat bersamaku." Mingyu tersenyum nakal sambil mengedip.

Seketika raut wajah Wonwoo memerah tersipu malu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

I'm back dengan Meanie, semoga pada suka. Aku agak bingung untuk nama adiknya Wonwoo, akhirnya aku putuskan memakai nama adik kandung Wonwoo. Karena wajah mereka benar-benar mirip ( _ya iyalah secara kakak adik_ ), jadi berharap dapat _feel_ seorang adik yang khawatir terhadap kakaknya.

Plotnya sendiri terinspirasi dari satu adegan kdrama My Love From Another Star saat Cheon Song Yi diomelin adiknya sendiri si Cheon Yoon Jae gegara ia tidak pulang semaleman karena nginep dirumah Do Min Joon. Disitu seorang adik tapi berasa seperti seorang ayah ngomelin putrinya / kakak laki-laki ngomelin adik perempuannya. Pokoknya sok tua banget wkwkwk.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau mampir, kalau berkenan silahkan isi kotak review.

Annyeong… ^^.

 **Rabu, 30 November 2016.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast :**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mian, kalo ff-nya rada gaje, alur cerita menurut suasana hati saya. Happy reading ^^,**

Hawa dingin masih menyelimuti kota diakhir pekan saat musim dingin, matahari enggan memancarkan sinarnya membuat para penghuni kota masih banyak yang bergelung dibawah selimut hangat mereka.

Pagi ini, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil menenteng dua kantong belanjaan menuju apartemen kekasihnya. Tanpa menekan bel, ia langsung menekan nomor sandi unit kekasihnya.

Ruangan masih gelap dan sepi, ia bergegas menuju dapur lalu meletakkan belanjaan dan membuka tirai agar sinar masuk. Ia menuju kamar dan melihat isi kamar yang berantakan khas laki-laki. Pakaian, buku, tas semuanya berserakan.

"Oh ya ampun kapan kamar ini rapi" ia mendengeus kesal.

"Yak, Kwon Soonyoung bangun!"

"Eenggghh 5 menit lagi _eomma_ " yang disuruh bangun malah merapatkan selimutnya.

" _Eomma_? Ah ya ampun" Jihoon memijat pelipisnya.

" _Oppa_ sayang, _ireona_. Kamu mau bangun tidak? Kalau masih tidur, aku hapus semua _game_ di hp kamu" bisik Jihoon melembutkan suaranya namun terkesan mengancam. Ia duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur.

Seketika Soonyoung membuka matanya dan melirik ke Jihoon. "Hehe _baby_ , jangan ya, oke aku bangun" Jihoon tersenyum puas. Bukan Soonyoung kalau tidak jahil, ia memeluk Jihoon lalu membaringkan Jihoon disisinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Yak, lepas"

" _Ani_ , _kiss in the morning_ dulu"

"Yak, setidaknya cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu"

"Kamu kalau ngomel tambah imut" Soonyoung tidak mempedulikan omelan Jihoon, ia langsung kecup bibir mungil kekasihnya. Posisi Soonyoung sudah menindih Jihoon.

Soonyoung melepas ciumannya dan melihat raut wajah Jihoon yang memerah. " _Oppa_ pergilah mandi, aku siapkan sarapan"

" _Arasseo_ " Soonyoung mengecup kening Jihoon lalu pergi menyambar handuk. Jihoon berlalu menuju dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

Setelah mereka sarapan, Soonyoung menonton tv sementara Jihoon sibuk beberes, ia sudah seperti ibu rumah tangga. Ia sudah terbiasa merapihkan ruangan, memasak bahkan mencuci pakaian Soonyoung.

" _Baby_ , apa Mingyu dan Wonwoo jadi datang?"

"Hmm iya jadi, makanya aku beli banyak bahan makanan"

Tak lama, bel apartemen berbunyi lalu Soonyoung pergi membuka pintu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo datang membawa sekantong cemilan.

"Ya, masuklah anggap rumah sendiri"

"Apa kau sendiri? Jihoonie mana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ah dia dikamar sedang merapihkan kamar"

"Kamar? Memangnya kalian habis melakukan apa?" Mingyu bingung.

"Menurutmu?" Soonyoung menaik turunkan alisnya, lalu tersenyum geli meninggalkan Mingyu yang melongo.

" _Aisshh_ , aku ketinggalan" lalu melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang mengeluarkan berbagai bungkus cemilan.

" _Oppa_ ini bersih atau kotor?" Jihoon keluar kamar mengacungkan pakaian dalam Soonyoung.

"Itu kotor _baby_ " jawab Soonyoung santai lanjut menonton tv. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya terdiam dan saling menatap.

"Yak, _michesseo_! Apa Jihoon bertugas mencuci pakaian dalammu juga?" Mingyu kaget, sementara Soonyoung hanya tertawa meledek Mingyu.

"Ya, Mingyu-ya kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang merawatnya" ujar Jihoon santai menuju mesin cuci lalu memasukkan pakaian kotor kedalamnya.

Wonwoo datang membawa nampan berisi 4 gelas minuman es sirup dan cemilan, lalu Jihoon bergabung.

"Sayang, kenapa aku melihat mereka seperti pengantin baru?" bisik Mingyu sambil melirik ke arah pasangan SoonHoon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu iri?" Wonwoo mengikuti ke arah dimana Mingyu memandang.

"Yak, apa ada yang salah?" Soonyoung menyadari sedang dibicarakan sahabatnya.

" _Ani_ , aku hanya bertanya pada Wonwoo, apa kalian akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini?" Mingyu beralasan.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon hanya terdiam lalu Soonyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak. " _Keurom_ , kita akan menikah" sambil mengelus perut Jihoon.

" _Jinjja!"_ jawab Mingyu dan Wonwoo berbarengan dan melihat ke perut Jihoon.

Soonyoung terkekeh geli melihat kedua sahabatnya panik. Jihoon yang menyadari kekonyolan kekasihnya langsung mencubit lengan Soonyoung tak ketinggalan memberikan _death glare_ yang sangat mematikan. Soonyoung belum puas tertawa, Jihoon memukulnya dengan bantal.

"Ya ya ya Jihoonie jangan begitu nanti bayimu tidak bertemu ayah kandungnya" teriak Mingyu.

"Aku sedang tidak hamil Mingyu-ya"

"Eooh, kukira kalian sudah…" Mingyu memberi isyarat dengan tangannya.

"Yak, Kwon Soonyoung jelaskan semua ini"

"Tenang _baby_ , tenang ya. Kalau kamu belum hamil, nanti aku akan terus berusaha" Soonyoung memeluk manja Jihoon.

"Yak, berusaha apa maksudmu. Aku belum pernah 'melakukannya', ya ampun" Jihoon menjawab dengan polos dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

" _Mwo_? Aku pikir kalian… Aku baru mau minta pada Wonwooku" Mingyu tersenyum malu-malu.

Wonwoo yang mendengar jawaban Mingyu langsung melirik tajam "Mau minta apa Kim" sambil menjewer telinga Mingyu.

"Minta dedek, aw aw aw sakit sayang" lalu Wonwoo berhenti menjewer.

"Jangan dijewer sayang, mending peluk aja, jadi tiap kamu marah kamu peluk aku" Mingyu senyum genit.

"Hueeekkk" Soonyoung meledek lagi melihat kemesraan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya kamu bantu aku siapkan makan siang" pinta Jihoon.

"Oke" Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur.

" _Baby_ , kita pesan makan saja, kamu pasti lelah habis beberes" Soonyoung mencegah Jihoon saat akan ke dapur.

" _Ani_ , aku sudah belanja. Kamu tidak suka masakan aku?"

"Bukan begitu _baby_ , aku cuma takut kamu lelah trus kandungan kamu lemah jadi sulit hamil anak kita" Soonyoung merajuk manja sambil mengelus perut Jihoon.

"Yak, kalau kamu khawatir aku lelah sebaiknya kamu jangan berantakan di apartemenmu ini!"

" _Aigoo_ … kalian benar-benar seperti pengantin baru" cibir Mingyu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu iri Mingyu-ya" lagi-lagi Soonyoung meledek.

"Aissshh…" Mingyu gemas ingin melempar bantal ke Soonyoung.

Lalu Jihoon meyiapkan makan siang dibantu Wonwoo sementara itu Soonyoung dan Mingyu main PS.

"Ya ya Soon, apa kau memberi uang bulanan pada Jihoon?" bisik Mingyu disela-sela main _game_ denga mata fokus ke layar tv.

" _Keurom,_ sebagian uang bulanan dari _Appa_ aku berikan ke Jihoon untuk membeli kebutuhan, ia yang mengatur"

"Apa orang tuamu tahu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu apa komentarnya?"

"Tidak masalah, mereka sudah kenal baik dengan Jihoon"

"Ya, Mingyu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, tentu saja tentang Wonwoo, keluarganya"

"Hhaah aku baru kenal ibunya, ia baik. Tapi dengan adiknya hmm entahlah" Mingyu mengeddikan bahunya.

Soonyoung melirik Mingyu sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada game "Ya, jadi itu benar apa yang dikatakan Jihoon"

"Maksudmu apa?" Mingyu melirik Soonyoung.

"Kau dimarahi adiknya Wonwoo?" Soonyoung terkekeh geli.

" _Mwo?_ " Mingyu kaget tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya tahu.

Soonyoung melempar stik lalu tertawa karena menang sementara Mingyu terdiam pasrah padahal ia hampir menang. Ia melirik para gadis yang masih sibuk di dapur. "Apa Wonwoo yang bercerita pada Jihoon?"

"Hmm… kau tahulah kalau mereka pasti bercerita satu sama lain" Soonyoung meneguk minumannya. Mingyu menunduk lemas.

.

.

Wonwoo datang setelah membantu Jihoon, ia duduk disebelah Mingyu. "Kamu kenapa?" Wonwoo melihat wajah lesu kekasihnya.

Mingyu tak menjawab malah ia memeluk Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya. Wonwoo bingung sementara Soonyoung tertawa geli melihat Mingyu yang sedang manja.

"Kenapa Mingyu? Apa kamu meledeknya lagi?" Jihoon menuduh Soonyoung karena sedari tadi Mingyu selalu diledek.

" _Ani baby_ , dia hanya kalah main game, apa makanannya sudah siap?"

" _Ne_ , sudah semua"

Wonwoo mengelus lembut punggung Mingyu "Ya, apa begitu sedihnya kalah? Kenapa tidak bertanding lagi saja?"

Mingyu mendongakan kepala namun tetap bersandar di pundak Wonwoo, ia benar-benar _manja mode on_.

" _Kajja_! Kita makan, ya Mingyu sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi" Soonyoung pergi ke meja makan bersama Jihoon.

Mingyu masih enggan melepas Wonwoo, ia benar-benar merasa _down_ mengingat kejadian dirumah Wonwoo.

"Sayang, setelah ini aku mau bicara sama _Appa_ kamu"

"Heh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku niat serius sama kamu dan mau tunjukkan pada adikmu kalau aku pria yang bisa dipercaya" Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya penuh percaya diri lalu tersenyum, Wonwoo kebingungan melihat tingkah Mingyu lalu ia mengecup singkat bibir Wonwoo.

"Yak, berani berbuat mesum di apartemenku, aku hajar kau Kim!" omel Soonyoung.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum malu, sementara Wonwoo memerah raut wajahnya karena ia dicium didepan temannya, lalu pergi menyusul Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Sayang, mau kemana kok aku ditinggal"

"Makan"

"Sayang, ikut…." Mingyu mengekor dibelakang Wonwoo.

"Sayang, suapin"

"Makan sendiri Kim"

"Iihh lucunya kalau marah"

"Aissshh… kalian berdua bisa diam tidak saat makan?" Soonyoung masih ngomel.

"Kau juga Kwon sebaiknya diam jangan marah-marah terus", gantian Jihoon yang ngomel. Lalu semuanya makan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Happy Long Weekend Guys ^^**

 **Keep be healthy, lagi musim batuk + pilek**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca, boleh kalau ada yang mau isi kolom review.**

 **Gratis koq, ga dimarahin, ga dilarang /** _ **apaan sich**_ **/ pasti saya baca, kalau sempat saya balas seperti biasa.**

 **Jum** **'at, 9 Desember 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**SICK**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 **Happy reading, just for fun!**

 **.**

 **.**

'Dddrrrrtt… dddrrrtt…'

Ponsel Wonwoo bergetar, ada pesan masuk.

 _Honey:_

' _Sayang, setelah kuliah selesai tolong ke apartemenku, aku demam.'_

 _Me :_

' _Sudah makan? Sudah minum obat?'_

 _Honey :_

' _Lemeeeesssss_ _, kulkas kosong, laperrr'_

 _Me :_

' _Arasseo, mau dibuatkan apa nanti?'_

 _Honey :_

' _Mau sup ayam buatan kamu sayang_ _'_

 _Me :_

' _Arasseo, nanti pulang dari kampus aku belanja'_

 _Honey :_

' _Yeayy… I love you, nanti kamu langsung masuk aja ya, aku dikamar'_

 _Me :_

' _Ok, istirahatlah'_

 _._

"Jihoon-ie, aku duluan ya. Mingyu sakit, aku mau kesana" pamit Wonwoo pada sahabatnya.

"Ooh oke" jawab Jihoon lalu Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya dikantin kampus mereka. Ia bergegas keluar kampus menuju halte dengan tujuan ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo telah sampai dihalte tujuan dengan menenteng belanjaan lumayan berat. Beruntung halte yang dituju dekat gedung apartemen kekasihnya. Sesampainya, ia langsung naik lift menuju unit Mingyu dan langsung menekan nomor sandi.

Suasana dalam apartemen Mingyu sepi, Wonwoo menaruh belanjaan di _kitchen_ _set_ lalu menuju kamar Mingyu dan ia sedang tertidur. Wonwoo mendekat duduk ditepi ranjang lalu mengecek suhu tubuh kekasihnya yang demam. Mingyu merasakan dahinya disentuh, ia membuka mata dengan perlahan dan melihat kekasih cantiknya tampak khawatir.

"Eengghh kamu sudah datang" suara serak Mingyu menyapa Wonwoo.

"Kenapa panas sekali? Aku kompres dulu ya" saat Wonwoo ingin beranjak tangannya ditahan Mingyu.

"Sini aja, jangan pergi"

"Tapi badan kamu panas" punggung tangan Wonwoo berkali-kali menyentuh dahi dan leher Mingyu.

"Jangan kemana-mana" Mingyu bangun lalu memeluk erat tubuh Wonwoo sambil sesekali menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya pasrah dipeluk oleh kekasihnya yang sedang kelewat manja karena sakit dan jauh dari orang tuanya. Wonwoo mengelus lembut punggung Mingyu.

"Aku siapkan sup, tadi kamu bilang mau sup ayam"

"Lama ya?"

"Hmmm mungkin sejam atau lebih?" Mingyu melepas pelukan dan memasang wajah cemberutnya yang tidak rela ditinggal, Wonwoo tertawa kecil melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Kamu tunggu ya, aku masak dulu" Wonwoo beranjak dan mengecup singkat bibir Mingyu. Sepeninggal Wonwoo, Mingyu tiduran sambil memainkan ponselnya. 5 menit kemudian Wonwoo datang membawa teh herbal.

"Diminum tehnya" Mingyu bangun dan bersandar dikepala tempat tidur beralaskan bantal dipunggung, ia minum teh ditemani Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengelus rambut Mingyu dengan sayang.

" _Aigoo_ … bayi besarku kenapa bisa sampai sakit begini?" ledek Wonwoo, Mingyu meletakkan cangkir tehnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Geuromyeon_ , bayi besar ini minta peluk lagi" lalu Wonwoo buru-buru bangun tapi kalah cepat dengan tangan besar Mingyu yang langsung menangkap tubuh ramping Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo jatuh terduduk membelakangi Mingyu. Mingyu tidak melepas kesempatan langsung memeluk dari belakang tubuh kekasihnya dengan mengeratkan tangan melingkar diperut Wonwoo. Tenaga Wonwoo kalah kuat, ia hanya diam tanpa memberontak. Mingyu mengecup belakang leher Wonwoo, lalu menaruh dagu dipundak kekasihnya.

"Sup ayamnya jadi tidak?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hmmm jadi"

"Lepasin dulu ya" lalu Mingyu mengalah melepaskan pelukannya, saat Wonwoo beranjak ia berbalik badan mengelus rambut Mingyu. "Tunggu ya" ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum dan dibalas dengan Mingyu mencium tangan Wonwoo.

.

.

"Supnya sudah matang, mau makan dimana?" Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang tiduran.

"Di ruang tv saja" jawab Mingyu sembari berusaha bangun dibantu Wonwoo, tubuhnya masih lemas.

Wonwoo menyiapkan semangkuk sup ayam ginseng dan semangkuk nasi beserta minum. Mingyu sudah menunggu duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv.

"Makanlah"

"Suapin" Mingyu merajuk, Wonwoo menuruti permintaan Mingyu. Ia menyuapi dengan telaten.

"Kamu tidak makan sayang?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi dikantin"

.

.

"Nasinya mau ditambah?"

"Iya sayang, masakan kamu enak"

"Sebentar ya" Wonwoo pergi mengambil nasi dan lauknya lalu ia kembali menyuapi bayi besarnya. Setelah makan, Wonwoo memberinya obat, tubuh Mingyu masih berasa lemas, ia hanya menyender pada sofa dan sesekali memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang merapihkan dapur.

"Masih pusing kepalanya?" Wonwoo duduk disebelah Mingyu, ia mengecek suhu tubuh kekasihnya.

"Masih" Mingyu menjawab dengan manja sambil memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dari samping sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa, lalu Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu memberi akses kepada Mingyu untuk menyender di pundaknya lalu ia mencium kening Mingyu hingga membuat sang kekasih makin terasa nyaman.

"Kamu menginap disini ya temani aku"

"Eehh,,, nanti _Appa_ aku marah anak gadisnya menginap dirumah pacarnya"

"Tapi aku kan lagi sakit, pasti _Appa_ kamu mau mengerti"

Wonwoo hanya terdiam akan permintaan Mingyu. Walau Mingyu sempat memperkenalkan diri di hadapan _Appanya_ , tapi Wonwoo ragu kalau ia diberi izin untuk menginap.

 _Flashback_

 _Mingyu mengantar Wonwoo pulang setelah dari apartemen Soonyoung._

" _Sayang, Appa kamu dirumah?" Mingyu melihat ada mobil diparkir dihalaman rumah Wonwoo._

" _Hmm iya Appa sudah pulang, kenapa?"_

" _Hngg ani, apakah Appa kamu galak?" tanya Mingyu ragu._

" _Ya, jangan dikira karena wajahku yang kelihatan datar lantas kamu menilai kalau Appa juga begitu"_

" _Ani sayang, aku hanya ingin mengetahui calon mertuaku" Mingyu nyengir kuda._

" _Kamu mau berkenalan?"_

 _Mingyu sempat terdiam kelihatan berfikir untuk memantapkan hati. "Iya sayang, boleh?"_

" _Tentu saja, selama ini kan kamu baru berkenalan dengan Eomma"_

 _Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari mobil menuju kedalam rumah. Saat masuk, orang tua Wonwoo sedang duduk santai diruang tamu. Mingyu melangkah ragu namun ia memantapkan hati sebagai pria sejati._

" _Appa, ada yang mau memperkenalkan diri" kedua orang tua Wonwoo melihat kearah putrinya dan seorang pria yang datang bersamanya. Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu yang kelihatan gugup._

" _Annyeonghaseyo" Mingyu membungkukkan badan dengan hormat memberi salam._

" _Duduklah anak muda" Appa Jeon mempersilahkan duduk lalu Mingyu menurutinya, wajahnya agak menunduk karena gugup._

" _Ooh 'nak Mingyu, ini lho kekasih Wonie" ibu Wonwoo memberitahu._

" _Hmmm" ayah Wonwoo tersenyum sambil melihat kearah Mingyu. Mingyu membalas senyuman berusaha menetralkan kegugupannya._

" _Nama saya Kim Mingyu"_

" _Iya, ibunya Wonwoo sudah pernah bercerita tentang kamu"_

" _Maaf kalau saya baru memperkenalkan diri"_

" _Tidak apa, lagipula memang kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan" sahut Appa Jeon bijak._

" _Wonie kenapa tidak menyiapkan minum untuk 'nak Mingyu"_

" _Ah nee, aku ambilkan minum" Wonwoo menuruti perintah Appanya._

" _Tidak usah repot-repot paman, ah maaf sebaiknya saya panggil apa ya?" Mingyu berusaha mengakrabkan diri._

" _Kamu panggil apa ke ibunya Wonwoo?"_

" _Saya biasa memanggil Eommonim, maaf kalau saya lancang"_

" _Benar, dia biasa memanggilku begitu karena aku tahu Mingyu anak baik" bela ibunya Wonwoo._

" _Ooh begitu, ya kamu boleh panggil saya Abonim"_

" _Jeongmal?" Mingyu memekik senang seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah, ia tersenyum sangat lebar, kedua orang tua Wonwoo hanya tertawa melihat raut wajah Mingyu._

" _Apa kamu sudah kenal dengan Bohyuk, adik Wonwoo?" seketika senyum Mingyu mereda mendengar pertanyaan Appa Jeon._

" _Ahh itu…" disaat Mingyu agak ragu menjawab, Wonwoo datang membawa secangkir teh._

" _Sepertinya obrolannya seru sekali" Wonwoo meletakkan cangkir teh di meja._

 _Mingyu menelan ludah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan. "Saya sudah pernah bertemu Abonim, namun belum akrab" jawab Mingyu pelan-pelan._

" _Ooh kalian sudah pernah bertemu"_

" _Nee"_

 _Setelah itu Mingyu serasa di interogasi oleh Appa Jeon mengenai latar belakang keluarganya, tapi ia senang karena beban berkurang ia sudah berani memperkenalkan diri dihadapan orang tua kekasihnya._

 _Flashback end_

"Ya sayang, kamu menginap saja"

"Aku coba tanya _Appa_ " lalu Wonwoo beranjak mencari ponselnya yang ada di tas, ia ke kamar Mingyu" sementara Mingyu senyum-senyum senang berharap Wonwoo diberi izin, tak lama Wonwoo datang sambil membawa ponselnya mencoba menelepon namun tak ada jawaban.

"Tidak diangkat, mungkin sedang sibuk" namun tak lama ada pesan masuk di ponsel Wonwoo.

 _Appa :_

' _Ada apa putriku?'_

 _Me :_

' _Mianhae Appa, kalau mengganggu. Mingyu sedang sakit, apa aku boleh merawatnya?'_

 _Appa :_

' _Tentu saja sayang, dia kan kekasih kamu, apalagi dia jauh dari orang tuanya.'_

Mingyu tertawa senang karena _Appa_ Jeon mengizinkannya sambil memeluk Wonwoo dan menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Wonwoo saat ikut membaca isi pesan di ponsel Wonwoo.

Pesan baru kembali masuk ke ponsel Wonwoo dari _Appanya_.

 _Appa :_

' _Jangan pulang malam-malam sayang, tidak baik anak gadis pulang malam'_

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling menatap satu sama lain berusaha mencerna isi pesan _Appa_ Jeon.

 _Me :_

' _Maksud Appa? Aku tidak paham'_

 _Appa :_

' _Ya, nanti setelah Mingyu minum obat, kamu langsung pulang jangan kemana-mana lagi. Besok kamu boleh merawatnya lagi'_

 _Me :_

' _Nee, Appa'_

Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya terdiam membaca pesan terakhir dari _Appa_ Jeon. "Bagaimana kalau kamu minta izin pada _Eomma_?" bujuk Mingyu. Wonwoo langsung menelepon _Eommanya_.

" _Yeoboseyo_ _Eomma_ "

…

" _Ani_ , aku sudah pulang kuliah. Mingyu sakit, ia memintaku suruh kesana"

…

" _Arasseo_ , _ne_ _Eomma_. _Ani_ , aku bisa, tidak usah."

…

"Apa kata _Eomma_?"

" _Eomma_ bilang, mau buatkan makanan dan menyuruh kamu istirahat. _Eomma_ mau menyuruh adikku mengantar makanan kesini lalu menjemput aku pulang"

Seketika raut wajah Mingyu berubah masam, menyender ke sofa lalu terdiam.

" _Mian_ " lalu Wonwoo menyender di pundak Mingyu sambil memeluk lengan kekasihnya. Mingyu menengok kearah Wonwoo dan tersenyum.

" _Gwencahana_ , ada kamu disini juga aku sudah bahagia" ia mengelus lembut lengan Wonwoo.

"Aku mengantuk, sepertinya obatnya sudah mulai bekerja"

"Tidurlah"

"Kamu jangan pulang dulu ya"

" _Arasseo_ "

Mingyu tidur dipaha Wonwoo, kepalanya menghadap ke perut Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengelus kepala Mingyu, hingga ia tertidur. Sesekali ia mengecek suhu badan Mingyu, berangsur turun demamnya. Wonwoo menonton tv sembari menunggu Mingyu bangun.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00, Mingyu masih terlelap. "Sayang bangun, sudah sore" Wonwoo mengusap lembut pipi Mingyu. Wonwoo nyolek-nyolek hidung bangir Mingyu agar bangun. Mingyu malah melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang pinggang Wonwoo dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut sang kekasih hingga membuat Wonwoo merasa geli.

"Gyu ah… geli… cepat bangun" Wonwoo mengelitik Mingyu agar bangun. Mingyu perlahan membuka mata yang masih terasa berat, ia menguap namun enggan bangun dari paha sang kekasih. Ia menatap lurus wajah Wonwoo sembari tiduran, Wonwoo merapihkan rambut Mingyu dengan sayang. Cukup lama ia terdiam mengumpulkan nyawa setelah berpetualang dalam mimpi indahnya. Akhirnya ia bangun lalu masih menyender ke sofa.

"Demam kamu sudah turun sayang, pergilah mandi biar segar"

"Mandiin" goda Mingyu pelan dengan suara berat khas baru bangun tidur ditambah sedang agak flu hingga terdengar sangat sexy.

"Isshh apaan sih masa minta mandiin" Wonwoo memukul pelan paha Mingyu hingga membuat Mingyu terkekeh geli melihat sang kekasih malu.

"Kan aku bayi besar kamu"

"Cepat mandi"

"Cium dulu"

" _Shireo_!"

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya ngambek, membuat Wonwoo merasa gemas lalu menangkup wajah sang kekasih dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium bibir Mingyu. Mingyu kaget dengan sikap Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba tidak biasanya ia yang memulai. Mingyu memperdalam ciuman hingga Wonwoo menyender di sofa. Tangan kiri Mingyu aktif mengelus paha Wonwoo yang saat itu memakai rok lalu naik kearah dada Wonwoo dan agak meremasnya. Bibir mereka saling berpagutan, bergerak bergantian melumat bagian atas lalu kebawah. Tangan Wonwoo bergerak menghentikan pergerakan tangan Mingyu diarea dadanya dan ia melepaskan ciuman.

"Sekarang kamu mandi, aku akan siapkan makan malam"

Mata Mingyu masih diburu nafsu ia masih melirik kearah bibir Wonwoo lalu tertawa kecil. "Sayang koq udahan?"

"Cepat mandi"

"Mandi bareng ya" ajakan Mingyu sukses membuat Wonwoo mencubit lengan Mingyu sampai merintih kesakitan.

"Iya iya iya mandi" lalu ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, Mingyu duduk bersama dimeja makan menyantap makan malam yang telah disiapkan Wonwoo.

"Nanti aku antar pulang ya"

"Eooh, kamu kan masih sakit"

"Udah enakan sayang, tapi nanti naik _subway_ aja ya"

" _Arasseo_ , asal tidak merepotkan kamu"

"Mana mungkin repot sayang, itu tanggung jawab aku. Aku 'ngga mau kamu pulang sendiri apalagi hari sudah gelap, nanti digoda _ahjussi_ - _ahjussi_ lagi, no no no no" jelas Mingyu panjang lebar lalu sibuk mengunyah makanan. Wajah Wonwoo bersemu merah.

Mingyu sudah bersiap, ia memakai pakaian yang hangat lalu berjalan berdua menuju stasiun _subway_ yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Mereka berjalan dengan sangat lengket seperti amplop dan perangko atau surat kuasa dengan materai Rp. 6.000,-? Tidak bisa dipisah.

"Sayang, sebaiknya simpan beberapa bajumu dikamarku, kalau sewaktu-waktu kamu datang ada baju ganti".

"Begitu ya?" jawab Wonwoo manja melirik sebentar dengan pipi menempel pada bahu Mingyu.

"Hu-um semua pakaianmu juga boleh, alias kamu pindah selamanya hidup denganku" Mingyu tertawa riang.

"Apaan sih" Wonwoo meremas lengan Mingyu sambil tersipu malu.

Mereka sampai distasiun, keadaan ramai karena saat jam pulang kerja. Mingyu sangat protektif terhadap Wonwoo, ia benar-benar menjaga kekasihnya dari keramaian orang berlalu lalang.

Kereta yang ditunggu datang dan keadaannya penuh. Mereka memaksa masuk, belum sempat Wonwoo berpegangan, kereta sudah bergerak dengan cepat hingga membuat ia hilang keseimbangan. Dengan cepat Mingyu menahan tubuh kekasihnya agar tidak terjatuh lalu mendekap dalam pelukannya. Wonwoo berhadapan dengan Mingyu, ia berpegangan dipinggang kekasihnya. Tangan kanan Mingyu berpegangan pada pegangan tangan yang menggantung dan tangan kirinya memegang pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Pose mereka seperti sedang berpelukan ditengah sesaknya penumpang malam itu.

Saat kereta akan berhenti disetiap stasiun maka kereta akan mengerem dan sukses membuat tubuh Wonwoo dan Mingyu semakin menempel. Mingyu tak berhenti tersenyum karena selalu merasakan empuk dibagian dadanya. Wonwoo yang mengetahui kesenangan Mingyu hanya pasrah sambil sesekali memukul pelan pinggang kekasihnya. Mingyu hanya membalas mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo. Kereta berhenti distasiun yang dituju, Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergegas keluar sebelum pintu tertutup dan kereta bergerak kembali menuju stasiun berikutnya. Wonwoo hanya diam menunduk karena wajahnya masih bersemu merah, ia merasa malu berpelukan ditengah keramaian. Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasih cantiknya.

Sesampainya dirumah Wonwoo berbarengan dengan _Appa_ Jeon yang baru pulang bekerja.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ _Abonim_ " Mingyu memberi salam hormat.

"Oh kamu katanya sedang sakit"

" _Ne_ , tapi sudah mendingan _Abonim_ berkat Wonwoo"

"Syukurlah, ayo masuk kedalam"

"Terima kasih _Abonim_ , saya hanya mengantar Wonwoo saja, saya mau langsung pamit sudah malam"

"Oh baiklah, saya tinggal dulu ya" lalu _Appa_ Jeon masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Masuklah diluar dingin, aku pulang dulu"

"Hmm _gomawo_ sudah mengantarku, kabari kalau sudah sampai, jangan lupa minum obatnya dan istirahat"

" _Arasseo_ , nanti aku kabari sayang"

"Ah, tadi aku sudah membumbui ayam, aku simpan dikulkas kalau lapar kamu goreng saja"

" _Aigoo_ baik sekali calon istriku ini sangat perhatian" Mingyu membelai rambut Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih sayang, selamat istirahat. Bye-bye"

"Hati-hati dijalan, bye-bye"

Lalu Wonwoo masuk kedalam rumahnya dan Mingyu pergi meninggalkan komplek rumah kekasihnya menuju stasiun _subway_ kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

 **END**

Lagi kobam sama momen Meanie dari mereka comeback Boom Boom. Aku tuh ga tahan liat dek Wonwoo kalo lagi senyum, manis bangeeettt!

Happy longweekend again! Happy happy! 3x dalam sebulan libur longweekend (+ tanggal 2 tahun depan maksudnya), #goyang ala wonwoo di mv dance boom boom kostum santa.

Cuma pengen update aja, kalo kata adek sepupu aku 'lagi rajin' wkwkwk.

Sempet dikasih saran sama 2 sahabat sejak SMA yang nonKpopers disuruh bikin cerita saat libur longweekend kemaren, akhirnya aku putuskan menambah plot yang di subway, pengalaman pribadi saat naik MRT ketemu pasangan muda yang pelukan saat kereta ngerem padahal saat itu ga banyak yang naik. Alhasil bikin 3 ciwi single mesem-mesem ngiri ngeliatnya.

Thank's buat para readers yang mau mampir baca dan kasih review :

 **MeliaWon, Cha KristaFer, DevilPrince, 17MissCarat, aseuka, siVO14, ujisoonochihoon, Re-Panda68, Ririn-ah**. Gomawo *bow*

Selamat hari Mingyu, 25 Des 2016

Happy Holiday…


	4. Chapter 4

**JEALOUS?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon (GS)**

 **Yoon Jeonghan (GS)**

 **Wen Junhui**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Just for fun! Happy Reading!**

Wonwoo sedang berada di salah satu supermarket besar, ia sedang menemani kekasihnya belanja bulanan.

Awal bulan, suasana ramai ditambah hari libur.

"Kamu mau beli apa lagi sayang?" Mingyu menawarkan kalau Wonwoo ingin menambah belanjaan.

"Aku ke rak sebelah sana ya, mau ambil cemilan"

"Hmm ambil saja, aku ke tempat daging ya" lalu mereka berpencar. Saat Mingyu sedang mendorong troli belanjaannya ia melihat seorang gadis terlihat kesulitan ingin mengambil barang dirak yang tinggi.

"Uuh uuh tinggi sekali" gadis itu mencoba menjulurkan tangannya dan berjinjit meraih benda yang diinginkan.

Seketika Mingyu yang memang memiliki tinggi badan yang menjulang membantu gadis itu mengambil barang dan memberikannya.

"Oh, _kamsahamnida_ " gadis itu berterima kasih lalu menghadap Mingyu.

"Oh _Noona_ , Jeonghan _Noona_ " Mingyu terkejut dengan gadis didepannya.

"Oh Mingyu-ya. Oh astaga aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini" mereka bersalaman.

"Hahaha benar, sudah lama sekali ya sejak _Noona_ lulus duluan" Jeonghan adalah kakak kelas Mingyu di SMA.

" _Noona_ sama siapa?"

"Oh aku sendiri"

" _Jinjja_ masa gadis cantik seperti _Noona_ pergi sendiri?" Mingyu tersenyum sambil melirik kearah Jeonghan yang saat itu berpakaian dengan kemeja pas body dan rok mini hingga membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat sempurna.

"Kamu belanja bulanan?" Jeonghan melirik troli yang didekat Mingyu.

"Hmm iya, karena aku tinggal sendiri disini"

"Oh, apa nomormu masih yang lama?"

"Iya masih _Noona_ , kenapa?"

"Hmm lain waktu kalau ada kesempatan kita reuni dengan mantan pengurus OSIS lain"

"Wah boleh _Noona_ "

"Oke, aku duluan Mingyu-ya"

" _Ne,_ _Noona_ hati-hati"

Lalu Jeonghan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu, Mingyu masih menatap tubuh Jeonghan hingga menghilang diantara kerumunan orang. Tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata memandang tajam kearahnya.

.

.

Sepulang dari belanja, mereka terdiam dimobil. Mingyu fokus menyetir, sementara Wonwoo yang duduk disebelahnya terlihat asik main ponselnya. Mingyu hanya melirik sekilas kearah kekasihnya yang cantik dan manis.

"Sayang, koq kamu diam saja?" Wonwoo tak menggubris, dia masih asik sendiri.

"Kamu lagi apa sih, serius banget" Mingyu mencoba mengambil ponsel Wonwoo, buru-buru Wonwoo menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Apaan sih, kamu fokus aja menyetir" omel Wonwoo.

" _Mwo_? Aku kan cuma tanya kenapa kamu marah?"

Wonwoo memalingkan mukanya kearah jendela tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Kamu kenapa sih, sejak tadi jadi diam begini sebelumnya baik-baik saja" omel Mingyu namun Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Siapa gadis tadi"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang bajunya sexy itu"

"Siapa?" Mingyu kelihatan berfikir mengingat-ingat kejadian dari saat Wonwoo terlihat baik sampai bersikap dingin.

"Oh, itu kamu lihat? Namanya Jeonghan dia kakak kelasku dulu"

"Cantik"

"Iya dia primadona disekolah dulu" Mingyu menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Tubuhnya bagus"

"Dia pernah jadi _Ulzzang_ " Mingyu menjelaskan, matanya tetap fokus kedepan.

"Payudaranya besar"

" _Mwo_?!" Mingyu kaget mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu mata kamu itu tak lepas melihat kearah payudaranya iya kan?"

"Ya ampun sayangku, kenapa jadi kearah situ?" Mingyu melirik kearah Wonwoo.

"Apa! Kenapa! Kamu lihat apa? Punyaku memang tidak sebesar asetnya" mata Wonwoo membulat mengisyaratkan kemarahan.

"Kamu marah karena hal sepele?"

"Sepele kata kamu hah?!" Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sayang, jangan begitu aku jadi tidak fokus menyetir" Mingyu mengomel, Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya merasa kesal.

"Kamu iri kalau gadis lain payudaranya besar? Kamu mau besar juga?"

"Aku bisa bantu membesarkannya sayang" Mingyu melirik genit kearah Wonwoo, ucapan Mingyu malah membuat Wonwoo tambah marah. Mingyu mencoba mengelus rambut Wonwoo, dengan cepat Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu dan menggigitnya.

"Aaaaahhh aahhh sayang sakit!" Mingyu meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Ya ampun kamu kenapa sih? Aku kan sudah jujur, dia itu kakak kelasku dulu, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa sama dia" Wonwoo memalingkan mukanya, wajahnya sengaja ia tutupi dengan rambut panjangnya. Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

"Aku mau pulang" pinta Wonwoo lirih.

"Ya sudah aku antar kamu pulang" lalu Mingyu melajukan mobilnya lagi, mereka tidak berbicara sedikit pun. Setelah sampai, belum sempat Mingyu menarik rem tangan, Wonwoo sudah melepas _seatbelt_ lalu keluar dari mobil tanpa bicara langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mingyu hanya menarik nafas melihat kekasihnya marah.

'Ddrrtt… ddrrtt…' terdengar suara getaran hp, Mingyu melihat ponsel Wonwoo yang tertinggal, ada pesan baru masuk lalu ia mengambilnya. Sekilas ia membaca dari _pop_ _up_ dilayar pesan masuk.

 _Jun_ :

' _Tentu saja bisa, besok kita bertemu ditempat biasa'_

Pintu mobil terbuka, Wonwoo datang lalu dengan kasar merebut ponselnya dari tangan Mingyu, tanpa bicara sepatah kata ia langsung menutup pintu mobil lagi dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mingyu mulai kesal dengan sikap kekasihnya.

"Sial, siapa Jun? Berani sekali mereka janjian" Mingyu memukul setir mobil, lalu pergi melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Keesokannya di kampus, Mingyu belum bertemu Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu terus kirim pesan namun tidak ada balasan.

"Sayang, angkat teleponnya. Kamu kemana sih?" Mingyu berbicara sendiri.

"Ya, Wonwoo masih belum bisa dihubungi?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kalau bisa juga aku tidak sepanik ini, aku telepon kerumahnya katanya ia pergi kuliah"

"Mungkin dia masih ada kelas"

"Aku tahu jadwalnya Soon, dia sudah selesai dari satu jam lalu"

"Oohh begitu, _baby_ kamu tidak tahu Wonwoo kemana?" Soonyoung bertanya pada kekasihnya.

" _Ani_ , Wonwoo tidak bilang"

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Wonwoo?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ah, jangan-jangan" Mingyu teringat saat membaca pesan di ponsel Wonwoo.

"Ah, Jihoonie apa kamu tahu siapa Jun?"

"Jun?" Jihoon kelihatan bingung lalu berpandangan dengan Soonyoung lalu menatap Mingyu lagi.

"Iya Jun, kemarin aku tanpa sengaja membaca pesan diponsel Wonwoo, namanya Jun, iya Jun"

Jihoon terdiam mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja teman sekelas Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak yakin Mingyu-ya, setahuku teman sekelas Wonwoo rata-rata perempuan, kalau teman sekolah tidak ada nama Jun. Dia juga tidak cerita ada kenal orang baru, sehari-harinya kan kalian selalu bersama"

"Ah sial, dia kemana sih?" Mingyu kelihatan frustasi sambil mengetuk ponselnya dimeja.

"Ya ya, kalian ada masalah hah?" tanya Soonyoung curiga.

"Hmm kemarin ia marah padaku, ia mengamuk, lihat tanganku sampai digigit" Jihoon dan Soonyoung melihat bekas gigitan ditangan Mingyu dan kelihatan membiru.

Soonyoung menelan ludah seolah tidak percaya, Wonwoo yang ia kenal selama ini selalu bersikap tenang.

"Mingyu-ya apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap Wonwoo? Kenapa dia bisa sampai marah begitu?" Jihoon menginterogasi Mingyu.

"Kemarin kita hanya berbelanja, lalu aku bertemu dengan kakak kelasku dia seorang gadis dan Wonwoo marah"

"Dia cemburu? _Baby_ apa Wonwoo yang kita kenal seganas itu?"

"Mingyu-ya berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai buat Wonwoo marah. Dulu saat disekolah, ada siswa laki-laki yang mengintip siswa perempuan saat sedang berganti baju olahraga, Wonwoo memergokinya lalu ia menampar habis-habisan siswa itu sampai pingsan. Ia terkenal dingin dan galak makanya tidak ada siswa laki-laki yang mendekat walau Wonwoo cantik. Baru sama kamu saja, ia merasakan punya kekasih" Mingyu dan Soonyoung hanya terdiam tidak percaya kalau Wonwoo punya sifat yang keras dibalik penampilannya yang manis.

"Mingyu-sshi, ah benar kamu Mingyu kan? Pacarnya Wonwoo?" sapa seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu.

"Ah, _ne_ ada apa?"

" _Mian_ , bisa berikan ini pada Wonwoo? Tadi aku pinjam catatannya, aku sedang buru-buru tolong kembalikan ke Wonwoo"

"Ah _ne_ , tidak masalah"

"Hmm _gomawo_ "

"Ah tunggu"

"Ya ada apa?"

" _Mian_ , apa dikelas ada yang bernama Jun?" tanya Mingyu hati-hati.

"Jun? Maksudnya Wen Junhui? Ah dia asisten dosen, Wonwoo sedang ada bimbingan dengannya. Ah _mian_ , aku tinggal dulu" lalu gadis itu pergi.

"Jun? Dia asdos? Bimbingan?"

"Ah benar, Wonwoo kan mulai menyusun skripsi" ujar Jihoon.

Tanpa dikomando, Mingyu langsung pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon mencari Wonwoo ke fakultasnya. Berbekal informasi keberadaan Jun, ia mencari ke perpustakaan. Benar saja, ia melihat Wonwoo bersama seorang laki-laki duduk bersebelahan dan mereka terlihat akrab.

' _Brak_..' Mingyu menaruh kasar tasnya dimeja dekat Wonwoo duduk dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo dan Jun menoleh kearah pembuat keributan di perpustakaan yang tenang. Beberapa pasang mata juga tampak memperhatikan seolah mereka terganggu.

Wonwoo acuh dengan kehadiran Mingyu, ia melanjutkan kembali pembahasan dengan Jun yang tertunda. Mingyu kesal didiamkan oleh kekasihnya yang lebih memilih laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Sayang, kenapa kamu tidak balas chat aku?" Mingyu berbisik, Wonwoo sempat terdiam lalu acuh lagi sementara Jun yang mendengar hanya melirik kearah Mingyu.

"Kamu juga tidak mengangkat telepon aku sayang" Mingyu sengaja menekan kata sayang agar terdengar jelas ditelinga Jun kalau Wonwoo sudah ada yang punya. Wonwoo yang sedang menulis meletakkan pulpennya dengan kasar, ia menggigit bibirnya kemudian menoleh kearah Mingyu dengan sebal.

"Kamu tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk? Sebaiknya kamu pergi saja" usir Wonwoo.

" _Mwo_? Kamu usir aku hah? Aku tahu kamu sudah semester akhir, tapi setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kamu ada bimbingan, dan dengan siapa bukan begini caranya kamu diam-diam dibelakang aku, kamu janjian dengan laki-laki lain" Mingyu melirik tajam kearah Jun.

"Ehem Wonie, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan lain waktu saja ya. Kamu selesaikan masalahmu dulu"

" _Mwo_?! Wonie? Wonie kamu bilang?" Mingyu setengah berteriak hingga semua pengunjung perpustakaan menoleh kepadanya. Mingyu menahan amarah, tangannya sudah gatal ingin meninju hidung panjang Jun saat mendengar Jun memanggil Wonwoo dengan nama kecilnya.

" _Ne_ , _mian_ _gege_ " lalu Wonwoo dengan sebal merapihkan buku dan laptopnya ke dalam tas.

" _Gege_?!" lagi-lagi Mingyu berteriak hingga penjaga perpustakaan mendekat. Mata Mingyu membulat dengan nafas yang memburu, ia terbakar api cemburu mendengar panggilan dari mulut Wonwoo untuk laki-laki lain. Selama ini Wonwoo selalu memanggilnya dengan nama 'Mingyu' karena usia Wonwoo yang lebih tua setahun. Jarang ia memanggil dengan kata 'sayang' kecuali saat sedang berdua karena Wonwoo gadis yang pemalu.

"Kalian bisa tenang tidak? Kalau mau ribut sebaiknya keluar saja!" omel penjaga perpustakaan.

Jun beranjak dari duduknya setelah merapihkan bukunya. "Kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku ya Wonie" Jun menekan panggilan Wonwoo sambil melirik tajam kearah Mingyu lalu pergi keluar. Lalu Wonwoo juga pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih geram menahan marah.

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo berhenti!" Wonwoo terdiam menghentikan langkahnya saat dikoridor, hatinya tercekat kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil Mingyu. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sakit, Mingyu marah sampai memanggil namanya lengkap. Tidak ada kata sayang yang biasa Mingyu ucap.

"Jeon Wonwoo kita harus bicara!" Mingyu mendekat dengan tatapan tajam, bibir Wonwoo bergetar, matanya membulat menahan air mata takut tumpah namun ia berusaha menahan.

"Mau bicara apa Kim, Kim Mingyu" balas Wonwoo tidak kalah tajam. Mingyu melihat mata bening Wonwoo merasa agak melunak.

"Tidak disini ayo pergi" Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo dengan paksa, Wonwoo memberontak tapi tenaganya kalah kuat.

Jihoon melihat Wonwoo ditarik paksa oleh Mingyu dari kejauhan.

"Wonwoo-ya" Jihoon merasa cemas, Soonyoung mengikuti arah pandang kekasih mungilnya dan melihat Mingyu sedang menarik Wonwoo menuju mobil Mingyu.

" _Baby_ , sebaiknya kita diam saja jangan ikut campur" Soonyoung menahan Jihoon yang ingin menghampiri Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuka pintu mobil untuk Wonwoo seperti biasa namun caranya agak kasar seperti penculik. Wonwoo hanya diam dan masuk. Mingyu membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi saat jalanan lengang, tak ada yang memulai percakapan sampai Mingyu memakirkan mobilnya di _basement_ apartemennya.

"Ayo turun, kita bicara di apartemenku"

"Aku mau pulang"

Mingyu tidak menghiraukan permintaan Wonwoo yang minta pulang, ia membuka pintu mobil lalu menarik Wonwoo keluar dari mobil, lalu menariknya lagi menuju lift.

Mingyu membuang tasnya ke lantai tidak peduli ada laptop didalamnya. Wonwoo tahu Mingyu sangat marah padanya. Ia hanya duduk di sofa tidak mempedulikan Mingyu.

"Jadi, Jeon Wonwoo bisa kamu jelaskan siapa laki-laki itu?" Wonwoo hanya diam.

" _Fine_! Kemarin kamu marah melihat aku bersama gadis lain, aku sudah menjelaskan tapi sekarang? Lihat siapa yang bermain dibelakang" Mingyu berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak main dibelakang Kim!"

"Ooh akhirnya kamu mau jawab hah? Lalu, dia itu siapanya kamu, berani sekali dia panggil Wonie Wonie Wonie lalu kamu panggil apa tadi _Gege_?"

"Namanya Jun, dosen Park yang menyuruhku bimbingan dengan dia selama dosen Park keluar kota."

"Hebat, dia pasti pintar bisa jadi asdos" Mingyu tertawa meledek.

"Hah! Kamu juga bangga sama kakak kelas kamu yang cantik dan sexy itu!" Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya lalu menatap marah ke Mingyu.

"Kamu cemburu? Aku dan dia tidak sengaja bertemu hanya bertegur sapa"

"Iya aku cemburu, saat melihatmu dengan gadis lain dan matamu yang jelalatan melirik bagian tubuh gadis lain!" nafas Wonwoo bergerak cepat, matanya sudah memerah menahan air mata lalu detik itu juga menetes, mengalir disisi hidung mancungnya. Wonwoo memalingkan mukanya, air matanya makin deras. Mingyu tidak tahan melihatnya, ia ingin menghapus namun tangannya ditepis. Ia baru tahu kalau Wonwoo tipe pencemburu buta. Wonwoo pergi ke kamar Mingyu lalu menguncinya, ia menangis didalam.

Mingyu yang mendengar merasa tidak tega sampai ia ikut meneteskan air matanya. "Sayang, aku minta maaf. Tolong buka pintunya" bukannya membuka pintu, Wonwoo malah semakin kencang menangis.

"Sayang, buka pintunya" Mingyu berusaha membujuk Wonwoo. Tidak ada jawaban hanya tangisan Wonwoo yang terdengar, Mingyu mencari kunci master dilaci untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Saat pintu berhasil dibuka, Wonwoo melempar bantal kearah Mingyu lalu ia bersembunyi dibawah bantal yang lain sambil tiduran. Mingyu mendekat, membelai perlahan rambut panjang kekasihnya yang kusut. Ia menarik bantal hingga wajah Wonwoo terlihat. Wajahnya memerah, matanya berair, dan sebagian rambutnya basah terkena air mata. Mingyu menindih Wonwoo dan mengecup kepala kekasihnya dan mengelus pelan punggung Wonwoo menenangkan tangisannya.

"Maaf, maaf sayang. Aku salah aku minta maaf" Mingyu mengusap poni Wonwoo hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata sembab Wonwoo lalu mencium keningnya. Wonwoo mendekat ke dada Mingyu dan memeluknya, Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan posisi tiduran miring, ia berkali-kali mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo sambil memeluk kekasihnya.

Mingyu membenarkan posisi Wonwoo saat memeluknya, Wonwoo belum mau memperlihatkan wajahnya, ia masih bersembunyi dalam dekapan kekasihnya yang membuat ia merasa nyaman. Mingyu hanya diam sampai Wonwoo merasa tenang tidak ada isakan tangis lagi.

Setelah agak lama, Mingyu merasakan nafas Wonwoo mulai teratur, ia melirik sambil mengusap pipi kekasihnya, ternyata jatuh tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah polos Wonwoo yang tertidur dengan bulu mata yang basah dan ujung hidung yang merah. Dengan hati-hati Mingyu menaruh kepala Wonwoo dibantal, lalu Mingyu mengecup pelan pipi kekasihnya saat tertidur.

"Maaf sayang, sampai membuat kamu menangis" Mingyu mencium kening Wonwoo lalu menyelimuti tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu keluar kamar meninggalkan Wonwoo yang tertidur. .

.

"Mingyu… Mingyu…" Wonwoo berteriak memanggil kekasihnya, buru-buru Mingyu masuk kamar dan melihat Wonwoo sudah bangun.

"Ada apa sayang?" Mingyu mendekat duduk disebelah Wonwoo.

"Dari mana?"

"Aku diruang tamu sayang, lagi mengerjakan tugas, tidur kamu nyenyak?" Mingyu memeluk dari samping sambil membelai rambut Wonwoo.

" _Kajima…_ "

"Iya sayang, aku kan disini"

" _Piggyback"_ pinta Wonwoo manja.

"Eh, gendong maksudnya?"

" _Ppali_ , aku mau ke toilet"

"Ya ampun, lucu banget sih. Ya sudah pesawat siap _take_ _off_ kapten" Wonwoo memeluk dari belakang sambil tertawa.

"Mau sampai sini apa aku ikut masuk?"

"Isshh jangan" lalu Wonwoo masuk ke dalam toilet.

Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. "Diminum sayang" Mingyu menyodorkan gelas berisi jus jeruk. Wonwoo menghabiskan jusnya, tenaganya terkuras sejak menangis.

"Mau tambah lagi sayang?" Mingyu terkekeh geli melihat kekasihnya yang kehausan sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng imut lalu menaruh gelas dimeja. Ia memandang wajah kekasihnya, Mingyu tersenyum. Wonwoo memeluk manja lagi. "Maaf kalau aku bersikap kekanakan" Mingyu tersenyum menerima permintaan maaf kekasihnya yang cemburuan.

"Iya sayang, aku juga minta maaf sampai kamu merasa kesal. Jangan menangis lagi ya" Mingyu mengelus dagu kekasihnya dan mencium bibirnya. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Wonwoo melihat bekas gigitan ditangan Mingyu. " _Mian_ " ucap Wonwoo sambil mengelus tangan Mingyu.

"Kamu mau makan apa? Kamu belum makan, pasti lapar"

" _Ani_ " Wonwoo menggeleng sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Mau pesan _delivery_?"

" _Ani_ "

"Eiih kamu belum makan nanti sakit, itu cemilan yang kemarin beli ada dilemari"

" _Ani_ , aku mau disini saja" Wonwoo lebih memilih memeluk Mingyu.

"Aku menginap disini boleh?"

"Eeh memangnya boleh sama orang tua kamu?"

"Bilang saja aku menginap dirumah Jihoon"

" _Andwee_ , kamu tidak boleh berbohong sayang, apalagi itu orang tua kamu. Ayo siapa yang mengajari eoh?" Mingyu mengelitik pinggang Wonwoo.

"Bercanda, aku cuma mau ngetes kamu aja"

"Eiih nakal ya"

"Aaahhh gelii, geli, sayang geli" tangan Mingyu berhenti.

"Aku buatkan spaghetti ya, kamu mau kan?" tanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

.

.

"Yak, Wonwoo-ya akhirnya. Kamu kenapa hah? Bertengkar sama Mingyu hah?" cecar Jihoon ditelepon, Wonwoo hanya tertawa sambil mengeringkan rambutnya setelah mandi.

" _Aniya_ , Jihoonie aku baik-baik saja"

"Ya, apa kau gila Mingyu ketakutan tidak bisa menghubungimu, kamu dimana sekarang?"

"Aku? Dirumah baru selesai mandi. Eoh Jihoonie, _mian_ ada telepon masuk dari Mingyu"

"Ya, kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku _arachi_ "

" _Ne_ Jihoonie"

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

"Kenapa lama sayang?"

" _Mian_ , tadi Jihoon telepon"

"Sudah mandi?"

"Hmm iya sudah"

"Istirahatlah sayang, _jaljayo_ "

"Kamu juga, _jaljayo_ "

.

.

.

 **END**

Happy New Year 2017 Yeorobun…

Duh ga berasa udah ganti tahun aja, masih jomblo aja hihihi… #abaikan

Di ff Meanie and their children ada yang minta tentang 'cemburu' jadi aku bikin di versi saat Meanie masih pacaran. Feelnya dapet ga ya? Dapet ga? Mian kalo belom 'ngena'.

Review sebelumnya banyak yang bilang kalo Wonwoo kalem, disini Wonwoo keliatan jutek tapi tetap kelihatan sisi manisnya.

Thank you so much yang sudah mau baca.

Happy Holiday

Selamat hari Mingyu

 **1** **Jan** **2017**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hangover**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Rating naik dikit!**

 **Happy Reading ^^.**

Wonwoo ikut berkumpul dengan teman sekantornya setelah pulang kerja. Mereka merayakan perpisahan untuk kepala cabang lama dan sambutan untuk kepala cabang yang baru. Awalnya Wonwoo menolak tapi terus dipaksa, ia tidak kuat untuk minum-minum dan juga pulang ke rumah langsung istirahat sambil menonton drama lebih menyenangkan pikirnya.

"Terima kasih untuk loyalitas, partisipasi, tenaga, pikiran, yang kalian berikan selama bekerja dengan saya. Mohon maaf kalau saya ada salah selama jadi pemimpin kalian. Saya harap kalian terus berkarya, saya tidak akan panjang lebar karena kalian pasti sudah lapar hahaha. Semoga Mr. Lee yaitu pemimpin yang baru bisa menjadi pemimpin yang bijaksana." Sambutan Mr. Kang selaku pimpinan lama membuka acara untuk perpisahan.

"Terima kasih untuk Mr. Kang yang sudah bersusah mengadakan acara ini. Untuk kedepannya mari kita semua berusaha agar menjadi yang terbaik. Target kita mendapatkan award untuk cabang terbaik. Bersulang!" Sambutan kedua dari Mr. Lee memulai acara minum-minum dengan hidangan barbekyu, kimchi dan jangan lupakan soju.

Riuh tawa, senda gurau para karyawan beserta pimpinan lama dan baru menambah semarak keadaan di kedai yang saat itu memang selalu ramai dikunjungi setiap malam oleh para pekerja yang sekedar melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja.

Wonwoo merasa bosan, ia rindu dengan kamarnya, kasurnya yang empuk dan ada kerinduan terhadap kekasihnya yang lama tidak bertemu.

"Wonwoo-ya kenapa tidak minum?"

"Aku tidak bisa minum alkohol Nana _eonnie_."

" _Mwo_? Yak umurmu sudah cukup untuk minum alkohol. Minumlah sedikit setidaknya hormati bos kita."

" _Ne_ , _eonnie_." Wonwoo masih tidak menyentuh gelas, ia lebih memilih menyentuh ponselnya, mengetik pesan ke Mingyu minta dijemput.

Layar ponsel menyala ada pesan masuk buru _-_ buru Wonwoo membukanya _._

' _Maaf sayang, aku masih lembur menyiapkan data untuk presentasi besok. Kamu pulang sama teman-teman kamu ya, hati-hati. Saranghae.'_

"Aissh dia lebih cinta pekerjaannya sekarang, oke Kim sebaiknya jangan cari aku lagi. Kamu pacaran saja sama kerjaan kamu." Wonwoo meletakkan asal ponselnya di meja hampir masuk ke tempat bakar daging, sambil menggerutu tidak jelas lalu mengambil gelas yang berisi soju dan meminumnya tanpa ragu.

"Ooh Wonwoo-ya secepat itu kamu berubah pikiran? Haha kenapa? Kamu kesal?" Nana kaget melihat Wonwoo yang semula tenang menjadi gusar.

"Tambah lagi _eonnie_."

"Hmm baiklah." Nana menuangkan soju dan Wonwoo meminumnya lagi. Baru 2 teguk kepala Wonwoo sudah pening, ponsel Wonwoo bergetar ada panggilan masuk dari Mingyu tapi Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Wonwoo-ya, ada telepon."

"Biarkan saja _eonnie_." Kepala Wonwoo benar-benar pusing ia menutup wajah dengan tangannya. Mingyu terus menelepon tapi Wonwoo masa bodoh tidak mau angkat karena sudah keburu kesal.

"Ya, ponselmu itu bergetar terus. Siapa yang telepon apa pacarmu? Tulisannya My Honey." Nana tersenyum membaca nama penelepon.

"Ji… Chang… Wook…." Jawab Wonwoo lirih akhirnya tiduran dimeja. Nana yang notabene _sunbae_ di kantor Wonwoo hanya diam melihat Wonwoo sudah tepar.

.

.

"Sayang, angkat teleponnya." Mingyu terus menelepon karena Wonwoo tidak membalas pesannya.

"Ya, sayang akhirnya kamu angkat juga." Usaha Mingyu berhasil setelah 10x menelepon.

' _Apa kamu Ji Chang Wook Oppa?'_

" _Mwo_? Ji apa? Ini siapa? Wonwoo mana?"

' _Kamu Ji Chang Wook Oppa bukan? Wonwoo dari tadi meracau memanggil Ji Chang Wook Oppa.'_

"Mana Wonwoo?"

' _Yaaaa kembalikan jangan rebut Oppa aku. Kembalikan Ji Chang Wook Oppa milikku.'_

 _Tututututututututut…_

 _#telepon terputus_

"Astaga dia kenapa?" Mingyu bingung, ia menelepon kembali.

"Kamu dimana sekarang?!"

' _Ya! Jangan teriak-teriak cepat jemput Wonwoo, aku akan kirim alamatnya.'_

Dengan tergesa Mingyu langsung pergi menjemput Wonwoo setelah mendapat alamat tempat Wonwoo berada.

.

.

Mingyu mendekati sekumpulan orang dan melihat kekasihnya sedang menunduk.

"Oh kamu tadi yang telepon? Aku kira benar-benar Ji Chang Wook."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan rekan kerja Wonwoo. "Nama saya Kim Mingyu, maaf kalau tadi saya sempat membentak."

"Cepat antar dia pulang, aku pikir dia bercanda bilang tidak bisa minum."

"Memang habis minum berapa banyak?"

"Dua, dua teguk."

"Oohh. Ayo sayang, kita pulang." Mingyu membantu Wonwoo bangun.

"Hngggg…. Kamu siapa? Jangan sentuh!" Wonwoo mengomel didepan teman-temannya membuat Mingyu malu.

"Ayo pulang." Mingyu mengambil tas Wonwoo dan memapah tubuh kekasihnya namun ditepis dengan kasar. Wonwoo jalan sendiri sempoyongan, membungkuk ke pimpinan dan teman-temannya izin pamit, Mingyu mengikutinya.

Wonwoo berjalan tanpa memedulikan sekitar, Mingyu menariknya. "Lepas! Kamu siapa sih? Aku akan teriak!"

"Sayang, sadar. Ini aku!" Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonwoo. Bola mata hitam gadis cantik itu menatap lurus sepasang mata pria didepannya.

" _Oppa_ …" Wonwoo tersenyum dan memeluk Mingyu dipinggir jalan. Mingyu bingung, beberapa orang yang sedang lewat melihat sambil senyum-senyum. Wonwoo makin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Uuwwhh enak dipeluk _Oppa_."

"Sayang, kamu mabuk. Kamu yang memeluk bukan dipeluk." Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo ke mobilnya.

"Aku antar kamu pulang." Mingyu memasang _seatbelt_ pada Wonwoo.

"Eihh… no no no no no, bagaimana kalau kita karaoke dulu _Oppa_?"

"Tidak sayang, kamu harus istirahat ini sudah malam." Mingyu menjalankan mobilnya, Wonwoo masih meracau tidak jelas.

"Kamu siapa? Tidak mirip Ji Chang Wook _Oppa_." Wonwoo melihat dari samping bersandar pada _dashboard_ mobil.

"Iya, nona Jeon Wonwoo yang didepan kamu sekarang ini Kim Mingyu." Mingyu hanya melirik sebentar kemudian kembali fokus menyetir.

"Kim Mingyu? Sepertinya pernah dengar nama itu. Siapa ya? Aaahhh aku ingat, dulu sewaktu aku masih kuliah aku dikenalkan oleh sahabatku. Aha iya Kim Mingyu dia suka curi-curi pandang kalau ketemu dikantin." Wonwoo memegang kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah, membuat Mingyu tersenyum.

"Tapi aku benci dia, kamu tahu kenapa?" Wonwoo berubah serius, Mingyu melirik.

"Dia tidak peduli aku lagi, aku jarang bertemu dia sekarang. Dia selalu sibuk." Wonwoo mengamuk menjambak rambut Mingyu.

"Astaga ya ampun sayang, sakit sayang." Mingyu menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo dari kepalanya. Wonwoo terdiam.

"Sayang, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Mingyu mengelus pipi halus Wonwoo.

" _Oppa_ , antarkan aku ke apartemen Mingyu." Wonwoo merajuk memeluk lengan dan bersandar pada lengan Mingyu.

" _Mwo_? Ya ampun dia masih mabuk."

"Memangnya nona cantik ini siapanya Mingyu? Nona tidak mau pulang kerumah?"

"Aku? Aku ini calon Ny. Kim hahahaha!" Wonwoo tertawa tanpa sadar sambil tepuk tangan, Mingyu ikut tertawa geli.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sedang ke Changwon, adikku pasti sudah tidur."

"Mingyu itu seperti apa, nona?" Mingyu makin iseng bertanya dengan Wonwoo yang masih mabuk.

"Mingyu? Dia itu sangat tampan, sexy, tinggi, kulitnya eksotis." Jawaban Wonwoo membuat Mingyu merona sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa kamu sangat mencintainya?"

"Siapa? Mingyu? Hahaha." Wonwoo memegang kedua pipinya lagi. Tak lama Wonwoo terdiam lagi bersandar sambil menatap ke jendela. Mingyu hanya senyum melihatnya, ia memakirkan mobilnya di depan apotik.

"Kamu tunggu sini ya, aku beli obat dulu." Mingyu mengelus kepala Wonwoo lalu bergegas keluar.

.

.

"Sayang, diminum dulu." Mingyu memberi obat pereda mabuk dan Wonwoo menurut untuk meminumnya tapi hanya sedikit. Wonwoo menyingkirkan obat tidak mau meminumnya lagi.

" _Oppa_ , cepat antarkan ke apartemen Mingyu."

"Yakin, nona tidak mau pulang kerumah?"

"Tidak _Oppa_ , aku mau ke apartemen Mingyu saja." Wonwoo merajuk manja sambil memeluk lengan Mingyu.

"Baiklah aku antar ya." Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"Baik sekali kamu _Oppa_ , omong-omong siapa nama kamu? Aaah tidak penting, aku tahu kamu orang baik."

Mingyu senyum-senyum menahan geli, ia baru pertama kali melihat Wonwoo seperti ini.

.

.

Mingyu membuka pintu untuk Wonwoo dan menuntunnya keluar dari mobil. Mingyu memeluknya membawa kedalam apartemennya. Wonwoo berbaring dikasur Mingyu, samar-samar matanya melihat Mingyu didepan lemari pakaian.

Mingyu melepas jasnya dan menyimpannya dilemari. Wonwoo bangun menghampiri Mingyu yang akan berganti pakaian.

"Kenapa sayang? Kepala kamu masih pusing? Mau minum sesuatu? Kamu ganti baju dulu pakai kaosku"

Tanpa menjawab, Wonwoo mengendurkan dasi yang dipakai Mingyu dan melepasnya kemudian membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Mingyu. Mingyu bingung hanya diam. Kancing kemeja sudah terbuka semua, Wonwoo mengelus dada Mingyu lalu menatap Mingyu. Menarik tengkuk Mingyu agar semakin mendekat dan melumat bibir Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak melewatkan kesempatan, ikut dalam permainan bibir yang dimulai oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Mingyu, bermain lidah menyusuri tiap ruang dalam mulut Mingyu. Menariknya, melumatnya dengan lembut, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mingyu makin mengeratkan pelukan, ia mengelus punggung wanita tercintanya.

Wonwoo menuntun Mingyu bergerak menuju tempat tidur tanpa melepas ciuman panas mereka. Entah Wonwoo masih mabuk atau sudah sadar, Mingyu tidak peduli. Ia merasa senang karena rindunya terobati atas perlakuan Wonwoo yang memulai. Jeda sebentar mengambil nafas, mereka memulai kembali ciumannya. Mingyu meremas bokong Wonwoo dengan gemas, mengelus bongkahan bagian belakang Wonwoo. Wonwoo membalas meremas rambut pria yang selama ini dirindukannya.

Sampai ditepian tempat tidur, Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu hingga terjatuh telentang dan Wonwoo beranjak merangkak menaiki tubuh Mingyu, menyeringai senang dengan senyuman nakal menggoda. Wonwoo duduk diatas kejantanan Mingyu, jangan lupakan rok yang dipakai Wonwoo ikutan tersingkap ke atas. Wonwoo bergerak maju mundur menggesekan bokongnya.

"Ssshhh ooohhh astagaaa sayaaanggg…" Mingyu merasakan nikmat dengan godaan Wonwoo.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini?" Mingyu mengerang merasakan kelaminnya bergesekan dengan bokong Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka setelan atas seragamnya dan membuangnya sembarang, ia masih memakai kamisol berenda. Wonwoo menunduk, menangkup rahang tegas sang pria dan menciumnya lagi tanpa bergeser posisi masih duduk diatas Mingyu. Bergerak turun mengecup ke leher dan dada Mingyu.

"Oh shit! Kamu benar-benar nakal sayang, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku lepas kendali."

Wonwoo masih menahan tubuh Mingyu, mata Mingyu disuguhi belahan dada Wonwoo yang sangat menggoda. Wonwoo masih saja sesekali menunduk untuk mencium bibir Mingyu. Tangan Mingyu bergerak masuk kedalam kamisol melewati bra dan mengelus payudara Wonwoo dan memilin putingnya.

Mingyu yang tidak tahan langsung bangun dan membuat Wonwoo jatuh kesamping, Mingyu menindihnya.

"Mingyu…" mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca menatap Mingyu dan mengelus pipi sang pria.

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh…" Wonwoo masih mengecup manisnya bibir Mingyu. Mingyu hanya terdiam melihat wajah sedih Wonwoo. Wonwoo menutup mata merasa lelah.

Sekelebat Mingyu mengingat wajah ceria Wonwoo, senyum manisnya yang membuat ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat berkenalan, sifatnya yang manja, polos, pendiam, pemalu, walau cerewet tapi sangat perhatian, terkadang galak. Wonwoo yang ia kenal tidak seliar malam ini, ia hanya terpengaruh alkohol, ia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Mingyu tersadar ia tidak akan merusak gadisnya sebelum ikatan yang resmi.

Nafsunya perlahan menghilang. Mingyu mengelus rambut dan mencium kening Wonwoo. Ia terus memandangi wajah Wonwoo sambil mengelus pipinya. Mata Wonwoo terpejam, namun mulutnya tidak berhenti memanggil nama Mingyu dalam tidurnya. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dalam dekapannya, ia tahu Wonwoo merasa nyaman saat dipeluk olehnya. Wonwoo akhirnya bisa tenang.

"Astaga aku hampir melakukannya sayang, apa pikiranmu sangat kalut sampai kamu begini?" Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo dan mengeratkan pelukan. Wonwoo tidur sangat pulas.

"Kamu mabuk karena soju atau obat perangsang sih?"

.

.

 _Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggg….._

Alarm jam dikamar Mingyu berbunyi nyaring memekakkan telinga. Wonwoo merasa terusik, ia membuka matanya perlahan mencari sumber suara. Ia merasa bingung dengan keadaan. Ia kaget melihat Mingyu tidur disampingnya sambil memeluknya, tangan Mingyu bergerak mematikan alarm dimeja sebelahnya.

Wonwoo masih kaget melihat dirinya tidak memakai baju. 'Berantakan' kesan pertama saat ia membuka mata. Ia bangun namun masih duduk memegang kepalanya yang masih sedikit pening.

"Pagi sayang." Suara serak Mingyu menyapa Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak berani menengok ke arah Mingyu, ia merasa sangat malu.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa?" Mingyu bangun lalu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang.

"Tidur kamu nyenyak sayang? Kepalanya masih pusing?" Mingyu menyampirkan helaian rambut Wonwoo ke belakang telinga hingga ia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya dari samping. Mingyu mengecup pundak putih mulus Wonwoo dan menghirup aromanya.

Wonwoo masih diam mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai dikamar Mingyu.

"Sayang, hmm baju aku mana ya?"

"Baju? Kalau tidak salah semalam kamu lempar ke arah… ah itu disana." Mingyu beranjak memungut baju seragam Wonwoo, raut wajah Wonwoo sangat merah menahan malu. Ia merebut baju seragam dari Mingyu.

"Kenapa sayang? Kamu sudah mau berangkat? Mandi dulu, aku ambilkan handuk bersih ya."

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu yang belum berganti pakaian tapi kemejanya tidak dikancing semua.

"Semalam kita?" Wonwoo masih bingung kenapa kancing baju Mingyu terbuka, dan kenapa ia tidak memakai bajunya.

Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo, dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Maaf ya sudah membuat kamu kesal."

"Kesal? Tentu saja kesal, aku terbangun dengan keadaan begini."

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Kenapa? Kamu masih terlihat cantik saat bangun tidur, sangat malah. Aku suka." Walau sebenarnya keadaan Wonwoo agak berantakan, rambut kusut, roknya yang bergeser tidak rapi.

"Kamu kenapa tidak ganti baju kalau mau tidur? Itu kenapa kancing dibuka semua?"

"Ini kan kamu sendiri yang buka semuanya."

" _Mwo_? Aku? Buka kancing baju kamu? Mana mungkin, yang ada juga pasti kamu yang buka bajuku semalam." Wonwoo bersedekap menatap Mingyu.

"Ayo mengaku saja, tangan kamu kan yang nakal main buka-buka."

Mingyu berdecak kesal, mengacak rambutnya. Wonwoo masih menghakiminya seolah Mingyu adalah terdakwa.

"Kita tidak begitu kan?"

"Begitu bagaimana?"

"Anuuu ituu…" Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kamu sama sekali tidak ingat?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu malas menjawab, ia keluar kamar menuju dapur mengambil minum. Wonwoo mengikutinya masih penasaran.

"Sayang, jawab dulu."

"Kamu merasanya bagaimana? Sakit? Nyeri?"

"Hehe tidak sih. Jadi belum ya?" Wonwoo senyum malu-malu, Mingyu gemas mencubit pipi kekasihnya.

"Pergilah mandi."

"Mandi bareng yuk." Ajakan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu melongo.

"Bercanda sayang." Wonwoo berjinjit mencium pipi Mingyu lalu buru-buru masuk kamar mandi.

"Aisshh dia selalu saja menggodaku, sabar ya sabar ya." Mingyu mengelus adiknya merasakan nyeri.

.

.

Selesai Wonwoo mandi, gantian dengan Mingyu. Mingyu hanya memakai handuk menutupi sebagian tubuh bawahnya setelah mandi, saat masuk kamar ternyata Wonwoo belum berpakaian. Ia masih memakai handuk, duduk ditepian tempat tidur.

"Kamu belum siap-siap sayang?"

"Ini lagi siap-siap." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menunduk mengoleskan lotion dikakinya, karena dikamar Mingyu tidak ada _hand_ _body_ maka Wonwoo memakai _hand_ _cream_ yang selalu ia bawa ditas. Mingyu melihat Wonwoo sangat sexy. Mingyu mendekat duduk disamping Wonwoo.

"Sayang."

"Hmm."

"Boleh liat isinya?"

"Isi apa? Lotion? Ini?"

"Eiih bukan, tapi itu." Mingyu menunjuk tubuh Wonwoo yang masih dibalut handuk.

"Ini? Trus kenapa?"

"Mau lihat sayang." Mingyu merajuk.

"Cepat pakai baju, nanti kamu terlambat kerja."

Wonwoo bangun, tangannya ditarik Mingyu.

"Eeiih sini dulu." Wonwoo duduk di pangkuan Mingyu.

Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo, tangan Mingyu mengelus paha Wonwoo bergerak kedalam merasakan sesuatu yang berbulu halus dan mengelusnya.

"Nakal tangannya, aku ini masih perawan." Wonwoo merengut, bangun dari pangkuan Mingyu. Mingyu tertawa, ikutan bangun.

"Aku tanggung jawab." Mingyu menarik handuk Wonwoo dan melihatnya telanjang bulat. Mingyu tak berkedip melihat tubuh polos Wonwoo untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kamu apa-apaan sih!" Wonwoo balas menarik handuk Mingyu. Mereka saling melihat tubuh polos keduanya. Wonwoo menutup matanya merasa malu dengan apa yang dilihat.

"Ya, kenapa sayang?" Mingyu tersenyum, membuka tangan Wonwoo yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dengan refleks Wonwoo malah memeluk Mingyu, tubuhnya menempel tanpa sehelai benang. Wonwoo dapat merasakan gerakan adik Mingyu, ia merasa geli. Tangan Wonwoo diarahkan memegang kejantanan Mingyu yang sudah menegang. Wonwoo kaget sempat melepasnya tapi tetap dipaksa untuk memegangnya.

"Sentuh dia sayang, itu milik kamu." Bisik Mingyu membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah seperti tomat yang benar-benar sudah masak.

Mereka saling tatap dan tertawa. "Sudah ah, nanti terlambat." Wonwoo mengambil handuk yang jatuh dan memakainya lagi.

"Ya, tidak bisa ini harus dikeluarkan sayang. Aku sudah menahannya dari semalam." Mingyu memegang adiknya.

"Eoh? Apanya yang dikeluarkan? Sudah siang, aku tidak mau terlambat." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, ia malu melihat Mingyu namun tangannya memakaikan handuk ke Mingyu.

"Sebentar saja, kita kan sudah dewasa."

Mingyu menyeret Wonwoo ke kamar mandi, menyelesaikan urusan Mingyu dibantu Wonwoo. Pengalaman pertama bagi keduanya.

.

.

"Sayang, antar aku pulang dulu sebentar." Wonwoo meminta saat keluar dari apartemen Mingyu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau ganti baju, hari ini harusnya aku tidak pakai seragam yang ini. Ya sebentar saja."

"Iya sayangku." Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

.

.

" _Noona_ , kamu tidak pulang semalam?" tanya Bohyuk selidik melihat Wonwoo mengendap-endap didalam rumah.

"Aku buru-buru ya, nanti terlambat." Wonwoo buru-buru masuk kekamarnya dan mengganti semua pakaian termasuk dalamannya.

"Pagi, _dongsaengie_. Kamu belum berangkat sekolah?" Sapa Mingyu ramah, ia sudah siap kalau adiknya Wonwoo jutek lagi.

"Nanti agak siang. Apa semalaman _Noona_ bersama kamu?"

"Hmm iya, semalam ia ada pesta dengan teman sekantornya dan aku menjemputnya, karena sudah terlalu malam jadi ia menginap ditempatku." Mingyu menutupi kalau Wonwoo mabuk semalam, ia tidak mau membuat adiknya khawatir.

"Kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?"

"Haha tenang saja, dia masih di segel. Oh ini aku beli untukmu, kamu sudah sarapan?"

"Belum."

Mingyu menyerahkan bungkusan isi kimbap dan bakpau isi kacang merah, semuanya masih hangat.

"Wah gomawo _Hyung_! Tahu saja aku lapar."

"Kamu panggil aku apa?"

" _Hyung_ , apa ada yang salah?"

Mingyu tersenyum sangat cerah mendengar panggilan dari adiknya Wonwoo. ' _Ternyata tidak sulit mengakrabkan diri dengan adik Wonwoo.'_

"Sayang, ayo berangkat." Wonwoo tergesa setelah berganti seragam, menarik tangan Mingyu.

"Oh iya, kami berangkat dulu ya _dongsaengie_."

"Hmmm iya iya." Bohyuk sibuk mengunyah bakpau.

.

.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo kembali ceria, ia bersenandung kecil ikut bernyanyi lagu yang diputar di radio sambil merapihkan _make_ _up_ dan rambutnya dimobil. Wonwoo senang bisa berangkat kerja diantar Mingyu.

"Sudah sampai sayang."

Wonwoo merapihkan isi tasnya bersiap untuk turun. "Sudah cantik belum?"

"Sudah pasti cantik calon Ny. Kim"

"Kok Ny. Kim? Ini lihat _ID Card_ aku jelas-jelas tulisannya Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, ia masih ingat dengan jelas semalam Wonwoo mengaku kalau ia adalah calon Ny. Kim. Sepertinya Wonwoo masih belum mengingat kejadian semalam, daripada berdebat jadi iyakan saja apa kata Wonwoo.

"Itu teman kamu kan?" Mingyu menunjuk seorang gadis dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan memakai seragam yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

"Oh itu Nana _eonnie_ , kok kamu tahu? Kamu kenal dia? Sejak kapan? Dimana?" Wonwoo menatap sinis curiga.

"Sudah, nanti kamu terlambat sayang. Nanti aku jemput lagi ya pulangnya."

"Kamu tidak sibuk? Kamu bisa pulang cepat? Biasanya agendamu penuh dengan rapat sana sini."

~ _Chupp_ ~~ Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo yang terus melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa henti.

"Tidak sayang, aku janji nanti aku jemput kamu lagi."

Pipi Wonwoo bersemu merah. "Hmm baiklah. Aku masuk kerja dulu ya." Wonwoo mengecup pipi Mingyu tapi buru-buru Wonwoo menghapusnya karena lipstik Wonwoo menempel sedikit di pipi Mingyu.

"Tunggu, jangan senyum terlalu manis ke nasabah kamu. Sisakan untukku sayang." Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

"Issh apaan sih." Wonwoo mencubit Mingyu lalu ia keluar dari mobil. Mingyu menunggu sampai Wonwoo benar-benar masuk kedalam gedung, baru ia pergi menuju kantornya.

"Pagi Nana _eonnie._ "

"Oh, Wonwoo-ya apa kabar? Kelihatannya lagi senang? Sudah baikan dengan Ji Chang Wook _Oppa_?"

"Baik. Eoh? Ji Chang Wook _Oppa_? Aktor itu _eonnie_? Memangnya aku ada hubungan apa?"

"Aisshh, maksudku pria yang jemput kamu semalam. Apa dia pacarmu? Hey, diam-diam kamu punya pacar tampan ya." Nana menyenggol lengan Wonwoo dan tersenyum meledek.

"Oohh…" Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya berusaha merangkai puzzle dalam ingatannya.

 _Ah aku ingat semalam ada acara minum-minum, apa yang terjadi? Pagi ini aku terbangun dikamar Mingyu. Kancing baju Mingyu yang terbuka? Astaga! Apa aku mabuk semalam? Aaahh dasar bodoh, memalukan!_ Batin Wonwoo mencoba mengingat-ingat sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

.

.

"Pagi, Seok." Mingyu menyapa Seokmin teman sekantornya.

"Oh, ini dia _Project Manager_ kita baru datang, tumben jam segini baru datang."

"Iya tadi aku antar pacarku dulu. Oh apa sudah siap untuk presentasi nanti?"

"Tenang saja PPT sudah beres. Apa semalam terjadi sesuatu?"

"Semalam? Haha tidak apa." Raut wajah Mingyu menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

Seokmin menatap dengan curiga. "Ya, kelihatannya lagi senang, apa habis dapat lottre?"

Mingyu hanya senyum-senyum tanpa menjawab.

"Ah, aku tahu pasti ada hubungannya dengan wanita. Iya kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan pacarmu?"

Mingyu mengangguk lagi, senyumnya tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Memangnya habis berapa ronde semalam?" tanya Seokmin antusias. Mingyu memandang datar teman 1 timnya.

"Haha jadi itu alasanmu datang agak siang?" tawa Seokmin menggelegar di ruangan, hingga karyawan lain menengok ke arah mereka. Mingyu melempar tissu yang masih berisi setengah bungkus ke wajah Seokmin. Beruntung tissu itu tidak diberi kotak jadi tidak melukai hidung mancung Seokmin.

"Oh iya nanti malam ada undangan jamuan. Kamu harus ikut oke, kita minum-minum."

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah janji mau jemput pacarku nanti sore. Aku akan pulang cepat."

"Kalau begitu, ajak saja pacarmu itu. Kita minum bersama, oke."

Seokmin pergi meninggalkan Mingyu tanpa mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

"Oh tidak, jangan sampai Wonwoo bertemu lagi dengan alkohol. Bisa repot aku nanti. Imanku bisa goyah."

Sorenya Mingyu tetap menepati janjinya menjemput Wonwoo ditempat kerjanya dan mengantarnya pulang. Ia tidak mau membuat Wonwoo kecewa lagi hanya karena merasa tidak diperhatikan.

.

.

.

 **END**

Annyeong, apa masih ada yang nungguin ff di judul Surprise ini? Setelah chap 4 yang lalu, aq bikin Double Date. Berhubung ga mau ribet bikin berbagai latar karakter jadi ff yang aku bikin masih nyambung sama yang lain. Mian jadi ngacak judulnya heee…

Gomawo yang udah mau baca, walau gaje niatnya cuma mau menghibur aja hee…

Ini ff udah lama dibikin tapi lagi ga mood publish, sibuk marathon kdrama tiap hari minggu karena aq kerja dari senin – sabtu. Aq udah bikin beberapa judul, kalo respon bagus ya aq publish lagi. Tapi kalo datar-datar aja, aq balik jadi reader aja hehe…

Adakah reader disini member Ji Girls Indonesia? Kalau ada semoga bisa ketemu saat nobar Fabricated City di Jkt.

Have a Nice Day Yeorobun… ^^.

 **14 Feb 2017**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeaolus, Again?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wownoo (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Yeorobun ^^.**

Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu dikantornya setelah pulang kerja, ini pertama kalinya ia datang kesana.

"Sayang, aku sudah didepan gedung. Apa aku masuk saja?"

" _Iya masuk saja pakai ID Visitor di Resepsionis."_

"Sayang, aku tunggu di restoran ayam dekat kantor ya."

" _Eh jangan-jangan! Jangan kesana, tunggu aku turun. Kamu disitu saja jangan kemana-mana."_

 _#telepon terputus._

"Kenapa dia?" Wonwoo memasukkan ponsel di saku coatnya.

Tak lama Mingyu keluar dari gedung, menghampiri Wonwoo lalu menggandengnya masuk kedalam.

"Ayo masuk, anginnya kencang." Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo saat itu pakai coat panjang menutupi seragam kerjanya.

"Tidak perlu kesana sayang?" Wonwoo menunjuk meja resepsionis.

"Tidak perlu kan sudah ada aku."

" _Ahjussi_ , aku permisi ya. Ah ia kekasihku." Mingyu memberi salam kepada keamanan gedung yang sedang bertugas.

"Oh iya, sudah sore belum pulang?"

"Belum, sebentar lagi."

"Silahkan."

"Terima kasih _ahjussi_." Mingyu pamit, masuk memakai ID-nya membuka _security_ _gate_ langsung masuk kedalam lift bersama Wonwoo.

"Tadi kenapa aku tidak boleh menunggu di luar?"

"Jangan, jam segini banyak anak marketing kumpul-kumpul disana. Mayoritas laki-laki, aku tidak mau kamu di ganggu." Jawaban Mingyu membuat Wonwoo malu, ia memukul pelan tangan Mingyu. Mingyu melirik sambil tersenyum.

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka sampai di lantai 9 Divisi Design tempat Mingyu bekerja. Suasana saat itu sudah sepi karena banyak yang sudah pulang. Mingyu mengantar Wonwoo ke meja kerjanya.

"Kamu tunggu disini ya, aku masih ada urusan di atas." Mingyu mengecup kepala Wonwoo lalu pergi membawa berkas.

Wonwoo melihat sekeliling meja kerja Mingyu, 2 layar flat berukuran besar, keyboard wireless beserta mouse, telepon, laptop, alat tulis, mug dimeja yang tertata rapi, printer dan mesin fax dimeja belakang dan beberapa ordner juga box file. Mata Wonwoo melihat pigura dimeja ada 2 foto. Foto dirinya bersama Mingyu dan Mingyu bersama kedua orang tuanya saat wisuda.

" _Kyeopta_ , ini foto waktu di Everland kan? Dia mencetaknya." Wonwoo tersenyum melihat foto.

"Aduh toilet mana ya? Sepertinya diluar." Wonwoo bergegas keluar mencari toilet.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju toilet tanpa disengaja bersenggolan dengan laki-laki berhidung mancung yang serius melihat gambar yang dipegang tanpa melihat jalan.

"Oh maaf." Seokmin menunduk meminta maaf begitu juga Wonwoo, lalu Wonwoo melanjutkan ke toilet.

"Cantiknya…" Seokmin terpesona melihat Wonwoo sampai menghilang dari pandangannya lalu ia masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan Mingyu.

.

.

"Ah iya, aku sudah diruangan, belum sepertinya belum datang." Mata Seokmin melihat Wonwoo yang masuk keruangan setelah dari toilet dan menyuruh mendekat.

"Ah dia sudah datang." Seokmin menutup telepon.

"Ehem, akhirnya kamu datang juga, perkenalkan saya Lee Seokmin selaku _Team_ _Leader_ disini." Seokmin mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Wonwoo bingung mengernyitkan alis namun ia tetap membalas jabatan tangan Seokmin.

"Saya..."

"Saya sudah tahu nama kamu, untuk mempersingkat waktu kita mulai saja ya." Seokmin mengambil berkas menyerahkannya ke Wonwoo.

"Tolong kamu ketik laporan ini yang sudah diberi tanda, lalu fotokopi sebanyak 10 rangkap, ini untuk bahan _meeting_ besok pagi."

"Saya?" Wonwoo bingung menunjuk dirinya apa benar disuruh mengetik laporan dan Seokmin hanya tersenyum. Wonwoo bingung tetap mengambil berkas yang diberikan padanya dan berjalan menuju meja Mingyu.

"Apa Mingyu yang menyuruhnya memberi tugas padaku?" gumam Wonwoo.

"Eh kamu mau kemana nona cantik?"

"Kesitu." Wonwoo menunjuk meja Mingyu.

" _Aigoo_ , jangan disitu. Komputer itu tidak boleh dipakai. Ini kamu mengetik disini saja."

Wonwoo masih bingung tapi tetap menurut menuju meja disebelah meja Seokmin. Wonwoo mulai mengetik sesuai perintah Seokmin.

Seokmin melirik-lirik Wonwoo yang sedang serius lalu pergi mengeceknya. "Oh cepat sekali kamu mengetik, ya bagaimana kamu bisa mengetik angka tanpa melihat keyboard? Wah lumayan juga ya kamu. Kamu tidak apa pulang malam? Karena kita masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan." Seokmin senyum-senyum. Wonwoo hanya memandang datar.

"Oh kamu mau makan apa, biar aku pesankan. Aku traktir." Seokmin cengar- cengir, tapi Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Oh kamu mau minum? Aku ambilkan ya."

"Tidak usah." Mata Wonwoo tetap fokus memandang layar monitor.

"Tidak apa kalau untuk gadis secantik kamu." Seokmin masih senyum-senyum saat melihat Wonwoo, meletakkan air mineral dimeja dekat Wonwoo.

"Kamu cantik, kenapa tidak jadi model saja?" Seokmin terus memandang wajah Wonwoo.

Belum sempat menjawab, ponsel Seokmin berbunyi dan ia menjawabnya. Wonwoo hanya diam melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Maaf ada telepon, ada yang tidak dimengerti tanya saja. Tapi sepertinya kamu sangat paham ya." Seokmin masih tetap usaha mendekati Wonwoo.

Tak lama Mingyu datang dan mencari Wonwoo tidak ada dimejanya.

"Seok kamu lihat…"

"Sebentar Gyu, aku lagi mengawasi..." Pandangan Seokmin masih tertuju pada Wonwoo yang sedang mengetik.

"Sayang, kamu lagi apa?"

Wonwoo dan Seokmin menengok ke arah Mingyu.

"Ini bantu mengetik laporan katanya buat _meeting_ besok pagi."

"Siapa yang suruh?"

"Dia." Wonwoo menunjuk Seokmin. Seokmin bingung menoleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Mingyu berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam ke arah Seokmin.

"Lho, bukannya dia disuruh Mr. Jang bantu kita disini?"

"Orang yang dikirim Mr. Jang itu dia namanya Lee Chan dan dia laki-laki bukan seorang gadis." Mingyu menunjuk seorang pemuda yang datang bersamanya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_." Sapa pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi…?" Seokmin melirik Wonwoo dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu suruh-suruh pacarku hah?" Mingyu gemas memukul Seokmin dengan gulungan kertas ukuran A3.

"Ya ya ya maaf aku tidak tahu Gyu-ah. Aku kira dia anak magang yang dikirim Mr. Jang untuk lembur malam ini."

"Ya! Kenapa kamu baru datang sekarang haah?" Seokmin tidak terima dimarahi Mingyu jadi melampiaskan ke anak baru.

"Maaf, tadi saya salah naik. Isi sms dari Mr. Jang lantai 10 dan bertemu dengan Mingyu _Hyung_ baru kesini."

"Coba lihat isi smsnya."

Chan memperlihatkan sms ke Mingyu. "Sepertinya Mr. Jang memforward isi sms dari kamu Seok."

" _Mwo_?" Seokmin melihat pesan terkirim dari ponselnya.

"Astaga aku salah ketik. Hehehe… _Mian_ Gyu-ah."

Mingyu makin gemas ingin menghajar teman 1 timnya yang suka buat ulah.

"Sayang, sudah jangan marah lagi. Cuma salah paham." Wonwoo menenangkan Mingyu mengelus punggung prianya dan tersenyum manis. Mingyu jadi tersenyum tidak marah lagi.

"Chan, lanjutkan yang disuruh Seokmin." Mingyu menyuruh dan Chan menurut. Seokmin cuma terdiam melihat kemesraan temannya membuat ia merasa iri.

"Kamu mau pulang? Aku antar." Mingyu bersiap memakai jasnya.

"Sepertinya pekerjaan kamu masih banyak."

"Pekerjaan kalau diturutin tidak ada habisnya." Mingyu nyolek hidung Wonwoo.

"Tapi masih ada yang lembur." Wonwoo menunjuk Seokmin, matanya beradu dengan Wonwoo. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan melihat monitor komputer, sedari tadi Seokmin memang memerhatikan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa, nanti kamu kemalaman pulangnya."

"Hmm…, aku tak apa pulang malam asal sama kamu. Mumpung aku disini, aku bantu-bantu bagaimana?" Wonwoo menggantung jas Mingyu lagi.

"Jangan, aku tak mau kamu lelah sayang."

" _Aniyo_ , aku masih semangat." Wonwoo tersenyum lebar membuat Mingyu gemas mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku buatkan minuman ya, mau apa kopi/teh? Pantry-nya disitu ya."

"Teh saja, gulanya sedikit."

"Hmm, aku buatkan ya. Seokmin-ssi, Chan-ssi kalian mau minum apa?"

"Sayang, jangan repot-repot. Kamu urus aku saja."

"Eih, kamu jangan begitu kan mereka juga yang bantu kerjaan kamu."

"Owh aku setuju, ya Mingyu ingat kita dalam 1 tim. Aku mau kopi." Ujar Seokmin.

"Kalau tidak keberatan aku juga kopi, _noona_." Chan tersenyum ke Wonwoo.

" _Noona_?" Seokmin tertawa mendengar Chan memanggil Wonwoo sok akrab.

Wonwoo membuatkan minum sesuai pesanan. Wonwoo membantu apa yang bisa ia bisa kerjakan.

"Karyawan yang lain kemana kenapa tidak ikut lembur?"

"Mereka dilapangan sayang, survey lokasi dari siang mungkin langsung pulang. Ada admin ibu-ibu sudah pulang dari tadi."

"Sayang, ini mau diapakan?" Wonwoo menunjuk gambar 3D yang sudah di print.

"Oh, ini ditempel disini, seperti ini."

"Oh aku bantu ya." Wonwoo membawa tumpukan gambar ke sebuah meja panjang dan mulai menatanya.

"Itu semua hasil rancangan Mingyu." Ujar Seokmin sambil membantu Wonwoo.

"Semuanya bagus." Wonwoo memuji sambil melirik Mingyu yang tampak serius didepan layar monitornya.

"Ya, sungguh beruntung kamu bisa bersama Mingyu. Merancang dan membangun gedung saja bisa apalagi rumah tangga." Seokmin tertawa membuat Wonwoo tersenyum manis tersipu malu.

"Ya, Seok hati-hati dengan matamu." Omel Mingyu melihat Seokmin yang tidak berkedip menatap Wonwoo. Diam-diam Mingyu memerhatikan.

"Ya, apa dia suka mengomel?" tanya Seokmin pelan sambil melirik Mingyu.

" _Ani_ , dia sangat baik." Wonwoo menjawab tanpa melihat Seokmin, jari lentiknya sibuk memberi potongan double tape dibelakang kertas.

.

.

"Permisi, Mingyu-ssi…" sapa seorang gadis mungil mendekat ke meja Mingyu. Mingyu melirik siapa yang datang, gadis itu tersenyum malu.

"Aku bawa makanan, aku dengar kalian lembur lagi malam ini."

"Oh _gomawo_ Eunha-ssi kamu baik sekali." Seokmin melirik isi plastik yang dibawa mencoba memegangnya.

"Bukan untukmu tapi untuk Mingyu-ssi." Eunha memukul tangan Seokmin. Matanya melirik tajam ke Seokmin tapi berubah lembut saat menatap Mingyu.

" _Wae_? Kenapa selalu untuk Mingyu? Setiap kesini pasti untuk Mingyu." Seokmin protes.

"Hmm _gomawo_." ujar Mingyu singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal ya, jangan lupa dimakan." Eunha tersenyum malu-malu.

Gadis itu pergi hanya mengantar makanan. Seokmin langsung membuka dan isinya ayam goreng yang masih hangat.

"Wow, ayam. Aku minta ya Gyu. Wonwoo-ssi kamu mau? Ambil saja." Seokmin menyodorkan kotak berisi ayam.

"Tidak." Jawab Wonwoo tanpa melihat ke arah Seokmin.

"Jangan malu-malu, ini ambil saja kamu pasti belum makan."

"Tidak."

"Apa kamu sedang diet? Hmm baiklah." Seokmin memulai menggigit ayam goreng, perutnya memang merasa sangat lapar.

"Seokmin-ssi, kenapa pisau cutter ini tajam sekali?"

"Tentu saja tajam, aku baru mengganti isinya. Jangan dibuka panjang-panjang nanti jarimu terluka."

"Benarkah? Apa bisa berdarah?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan wajah imut sambil menatap Seokmin yang masih mengunyah ayam goreng.

"Iya tentu saja, jari kamu bisa terluka nanti dijahit."

"Pasti sangat perih ya." Wonwoo memandang lurus membuat Seokmin salah tingkah, jarang-jarang ada gadis cantik mau memandang wajahnya.

"Hatiku juga perih…" gumam Wonwoo lirih sambil menunduk.

Mingyu menyadari ada yang salah, ia buru-buru mematikan komputernya dan membereskan tasnya. Mengambil jas dan tas Wonwoo.

"Sayang, ayo pulang."

"Kenapa? Ini belum selesai, lihat aku belum selesai memotong double tape-nya." Wajah Wonwoo berubah datar sambil mengacungkan pisau cutter ke arah Mingyu.

"Sudah tinggalkan saja, Seok urus semuanya. Aku pulang dulu." Mingyu menyingkirkan pisau cutter dari tangan Wonwoo lalu menarik Wonwoo dan merangkulnya.

Seokmin bingung, ia tiba-tiba ditinggal sendirian diruangan. Chan baru datang setelah fotokopi berkas berpapasan dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , apa sudah selesai? Apa aku boleh pulang?" Chan menyadarkan Seokmin.

"Bereskan ini."

"Aku kira sudah selesai, Mingyu _Hyung_ sudah pulang. Ada apa dengan Wonwoo _Noona_? Wajahnya sangat aneh." Chan membereskan meja.

Seokmin hanya diam memandang tulang ayam.

.

.

Mingyu terus merangkul dan mencium kepala Wonwoo sejak keluar ruangan sampai ke basement. Wonwoo hanya diam. Sampai dimobil mereka masih diam. Wonwoo hanya menyender melihat keluar jendela.

"Namanya Eunha, dia kerja di lantai 5 tapi beda perusahaan denganku."

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Wonwoo hanya diam memandang kota dimalam hari. Mingyu memakirkan mobilnya didepan minimarket 24 jam.

"Aku mau beli minum, kamu mau titip apa?"

"Es krim."

"Sayang, ini sudah malam. Udara juga dingin nanti kamu flu."

"Aaah aku ingin es krim, kenapa AC-nya kurang dingin kamu belum servis AC? Harus isi freon!" Wonwoo mengomel kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Iya aku belikan, kamu tunggu ya." Mingyu keluar dari mobil, tak lama membawa pesanan Wonwoo.

"Ini es krimnya."

"Aku mengantuk, antarkan aku pulang." Wonwoo memejamkan mata. Mingyu tetap sabar, es krim yang dibeli ia taruh ke bangku belakang lalu ia menjalankan mobilnya lagi mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan.

"Sayang sudah sampai." Mingyu mengelus kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terbangun, melirik ke Mingyu lalu keluar dari mobil. Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya merasa kesal, kekasihnya marah lagi. Tak lama ia menyusul Wonwoo kedalam rumah. Didalam rumah Wonwoo sepi, ia langsung menuju kamar Wonwoo dan bertemu adiknya.

"Oh ada apa?" Bohyuk bingung sambil memegang mug berisi coklat panas saat akan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tas _Noona_ kamu tertinggal dimobil, tolong berikan."

"Kenapa tidak kasih langsung ke _Noona_? Ini apa?"

"Es krim, Wonwoo tidak mau makan. Untuk kamu saja."

 _Ceklek._ Pintu kamar Wonwoo terbuka dan ia keluar. Ia mengambil tas dan es krim yang dipegang adiknya. Mingyu dan Bohyuk hanya diam. Wonwoo memberi selembar uang ke adiknya dari saku bajunya sebagai gantinya.

"Beli sendiri." Ujar Wonwoo lalu masuk ke kamar lagi tapi pintu tidak ditutup rapat.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Bohyuk bingung.

Mingyu hanya diam menghela nafas.

"Selesaikan masalahmu, aku pergi dulu." Ia langsung keluar rumah setelah diberi uang jajan.

Mingyu masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat Wonwoo akan berganti pakaian. Mingyu diam mematung melihat Wonwoo.

"Lihat apa? Tutup pintunya!"

Mingyu menurut menutup pintu, Wonwoo masuk ke kamar mandi dikamarnya. Mingyu menunggunya duduk didepan tv.

Wonwoo keluar sudah berganti pakaian tidur, ia tidak memedulikan Mingyu. Wonwoo langsung merebahkan diri dikasur, memeluk guling. Mingyu menghampiri.

"Istirahatlah." Mingyu mengecup kepala Wonwoo. Saat akan membuka handel pintu, Wonwoo melemparnya dengan bantal.

Mingyu masih berusaha sabar menghadapi kekasihnya yang marah.

"Sayang, ini sudah malam. Kamu butuh istirahat, begitu juga aku. Aku tidak mau bertengkar sama kamu." Mingyu menahan amarah, Wonwoo bangun mendekati Mingyu.

"Aku harus apa agar kamu tidak marah lagi? Tolong sayang, pekerjaanku dikantor menumpuk dan aku tidak mau menambah masalah sama kamu." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan intens, ia memegang kedua lengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih diam.

"Aku minta maaf, ya?" tangan Mingyu bergerak mengusap lembut rambut Wonwoo.

Bibir Wonwoo bergetar, ia melunak memeluk Mingyu.

"Menyebalkan!" Wonwoo memukul punggung Mingyu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Mingyu tersenyum mengelus punggung Wonwoo.

"Iya sayang."

"Bete!"

"Iya sayangku."

"Kesal!"

"Iya tuan putriku yang cantik."

"Sebal!"

"Iya iya apalagi sayangku hmm?" Mingyu mencium kepala Wonwoo sambil mengelus rambutnya yang panjang.

"Iihhh benci!" Wonwoo mencubit gemas pinggang Mingyu. Mingyu merasa geli.

"Maaf ya buat kamu marah lagi." Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonwoo yang cemberut tapi sangat imut membuat Mingyu gemas.

"Bete!" Wonwoo masih cemberut, Mingyu tersenyum.

"Kamu cemburu ya?"

"Bete!"

"Iya iya maaf ya."

"Aku akan sering-sering datang ke kantor kamu!"

"Iya datang saja sayang."

"Aku tidak suka ada gadis lain yang perhatian sama kamu!"

"Iya sayang. Apa lagi?"

"Sebal! Kamu sering ya makan makanan dari dia!"

"Tidak sayang, Seokmin yang selalu menghabiskannya."

"Bohong!"

"Ya ampun sayang, sungguh." Mingyu menatap lembut sambil tersenyum.

Mingyu memeluk gadisnya, Wonwoo merasa nyaman bersandar dalam dekapan Mingyu. Wonwoo sangat menyukai aroma maskulin tubuh kekasihnya. Mingyu merenggangkan pelukan dan mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut. Mingyu tersenyum lalu mencium kening Wonwoo dengan sayang.

"Sudah malam, istirahatlah. Jangan marah lagi. Aku pulang dulu."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mulai tersenyum.

"Uwh cantiknya kalau senyum."

"Hati-hati."

"Iya sayangku." Keduanya berjalan keluar kamar.

"Besok pagi mau dijemput tidak?"

"Mau." Wonwoo menjawab malu-malu sambil menunduk.

"Iya besok pagi dijemput ya. Apa mau menginap di apartemenku saja? Bawa baju kamu sekarang." Mingyu meledek.

"Isshh apaan sih?" Wonwoo merengut sambil mencubit Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengantarkan Mingyu sampai pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pulang ya." Pamit Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menghambur memeluk sang pria.

"Jangan mampir-mampir, langsung pulang. Istirahat."

"Iya sayang."

Mingyu merasa lega telah berbaikan, saat akan masuk mobil ia berpapasan dengan Bohyuk.

"Oh _hyung_ sudah mau pulang?"

"Hmm, iya aku pamit dulu."

"Mau?" Bohyuk menawari _goguma_ yang masih panas.

"Untuk kamu saja, belajar yang rajin. Aku pulang dulu."

"Ooh iya."

Mingyu pulang ke apartemennya dengan senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Latar kantor Mingyu aku bikin ngikutin drama Lucky Romance, deket resto ayam. Kalau goguma keingetan sama Yongseo 'Goguma Couple', nonton Goblin juga jajannya Goguma wkwkwk.

Maaf buat chap kemarin harusnya memang rate M #digeplakMingyudibikinnanggung.

 **Cha KristaFer** yuhuu curhatnya bag abang JCW pengen banget ketemu sebelum dia wamil. Kalau acara kantor tempo hari cuma ketawa aja liat yang bawa anak, anaknya pada nangis ga betah. Yosh sabar 1 – 1 dipublish

 **DevilPrince** maafkeun salah rate ya . kalau Wonwoo jatuh ke pelukan orang lain saat mabuk, Mingyu menyesal seumur hidupnya wkwkwk #jahatnya

 **rizka0419** Annyeong juga, iya maaf salah rate karena dari awal rate T malah jadi ngelantur wkwkwk #dijambakWonu. Rate M Meanie naena? Itu afdholnya kalo udah pada merit wkwkwk takut dimarahin pak ustadz.

 **Riani98** Yuhuu maaf kalau lama karena aq bikin judul lain. Iya ini udah publish lagi. Terus ikutin ya ^^.

 **Guest** Makasih reviewnya, hu um aq juga suka banget sama mereka hehe… Couple favorit

 **jeononu** Haduuh sayangnya tidak diperjual belikan. Kalau ada juga aq mau say hehehe…

 **seira** **minkyu** hehehe mian mian jangan salahkan mereka berdua, salahkan yang bikin ff -nya aja. Tenang ada saatnya Wonu dibalas Mingyu yang udah nahan-nahan

Sesuai janji, aq update lagi kelanjutannya, masih mau lanjut? Kalau oke, selanjutnya mereka ke tahap serius hubungannya.

Gomawo udah mau baca ^^.

Gomawo kalo mau kasih review

Happy Weekend

 **Selamat hari Mingyu 19 Feb 2017**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meet Up!**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Yeorobun ^^.**

' _Eomma_ ingin bertemu Wonwoo nanti malam.'

Pesan singkat yang di kirim dari ibunya Mingyu membuat ia galau seharian. Bukan karena ia tidak mau membawa Wonwoo bertemu dengan ibunya. Kerjaan yang menumpuk membuat ia kesulitan mengatur waktu. Ditambah lagi saat kemarin ia menjemput Wonwoo, ada saja yang diprotes oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengeluh lelah karena tugas keluar kantor yang memakan waktu bisa seharian, walau selalu diantar supir kemana-mana namun kondisi tubuh yang kurang fit membuat ia cepat lelah. Belum lagi sesampainya dikantor sore harinya ia langsung membuat laporan. Terkadang Mingyu menjadi sasaran amarahnya saat kesal.

Telat dijemput 10 menit ia mengomel tanpa mendengar penjelasan Mingyu. Tidak dijemput tambah parah. Mingyu memaklumi kalau Wonwoo mudah marah, ia sudah biasa. Ia sudah hafal. Namun ia takut kondisi mood Wonwoo yang buruk akan berdampak negatif saat bertemu ibunya.

Mingyu tetap menjemput Wonwoo sorenya dan membawa ke tempat yang dijanjikan bertemu ibunya.

"Sayang… sakit…." Mata Wonwoo mengerjap manja minta perhatian saat sudah masuk mobil.

"Pakai ini." Mingyu memberi hot pack yang sudah ia siapkan, Wonwoo menurut memasukkan kedalam bajunya untuk menghangatkan perutnya. Mingyu lega, mood Wonwoo dalam keadaan baik.

" _Eomma_ mau bertemu sayang." Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo.

" _Eomma_? Kapan?"

"Sekarang."

" _Eomma_ di apartemenmu?"

"Tidak, ia menginap dirumah sepupuku. Tapi _Eomma_ mengajak kita makan malam bertiga. Sekarang kita kesana ya."

"Yaaaaa kenapa tidak bilang masa mau bertemu _Eomma_ begini?" Wonwoo merengut seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak apa, lagipula _Eomma_ tidak lama disini besok pagi mau menyusul _Appa_ ke Jepang." Mingyu melajukan mobilnya.

Wonwoo mengendus bau badannya, ia membuka tas dan sedikit menyemprot parfum ke belakang telinga. Merapihkan riasan diwajahnya, ia tidak mau terlihat lusuh karena baru pulang kerja. Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

"Masih sakit perutnya?"

"Iya, apalagi mau bertemu _Eomma_ kamu." Wonwoo grogi.

Mingyu mengusap perut Wonwoo sambil tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo.

"Sudah sayang, terima kasih." Wonwoo mencoba tenang.

Mingyu keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu untuk Wonwoo, menggandengnya masuk kedalam restoran.

Restoran yang di booking Mingyu konsepnya private jadi mengobrol saat bersantap tidak terganggu dengan pengunjung lain. Mereka diantar pegawai menuju ruangan yang sudah di booking. Ruangannya kecil cukup untuk 4-6 orang dengan meja berkaki rendah dan bantal untuk duduk.

Saat mereka datang, ibunya Mingyu belum datang. Para pegawai datang membawa makanan yang sudah dipesan, setelah mengantar makanan pintu kembali ditutup.

"Sayang, sakitt.." Wonwoo masih mengeluh. Mingyu menggeser duduknya mendekat dan memeluk dari belakang sambil mengusap-usap perut kekasihnya.

"Pakai minyak kayu putih ya." Saran Mingyu

Wonwoo membuka tas memberi minyak kayu putih, Mingyu mengoleskannya ke perut Wonwoo.

"Pelan-pelan, geli…"

"Iya ini sudah pelan-pelan sayang, manja banget sih." Mingyu mengecup kepala Wonwoo.

"Hihi biarin manja, habisnya enak."

"Sudah hangat belum?"

"Belum, sebelah sini belum diusap. Pinggang belakang juga pegal."

Mingyu menurut, ia menyingkap baju Wonwoo dengan telaten mengusap lembut ke kulit area perut dan pinggang.

"Usap lagi perutnya, enak."

"Iya sayangku, kalau aku yang usap enak ya."

"Hihi iya enak."

"Ini didalam sini dedeknya bisa besar ya?"

"Hihi yaaa geli… Kepalanya juga pusing."

"Sini, aduh sayangku lagi manja." Mingyu mengecup kepala Wonwoo dan memijatnya. Wonwoo benar-benar merasa nyaman saat dimanja oleh kekasihnya. Wonwoo senyum-senyum senang.

' _Sreeeeeekkk_.' Pintu bergeser terlihat ibunya Mingyu datang membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo kaget. Mereka langsung menjauh seketika dengan ekspresi kaget. Minyak kayu putih yang dipegang Mingyu sampai terlempar, tulang kering kaki panjang Mingyu sempat mencium bawah meja saat berusaha bangun. Sementara Wonwoo langsung membenarkan posisi duduk sambil menyampirkan rambutnya yang agak berantakan dan merapihkan bajunya.

" _Eomma_ " sapa Mingyu menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya sambil menahan perih kakinya yang terantuk meja.

"Sayang." Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo, Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dan mencoba tersenyum.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ _Eommonim._ " Sapa Wonwoo sambil menahan malu.

"Hmm.. Iya." Mata ibunya Mingyu melirik tajam ke Wonwoo. Wonwoo grogi masih merapihkan bajunya.

Ibunya Mingyu duduk tepat didepan Wonwoo, matanya tidak lepas menatap gadis didepannya yang menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa jalanan macet, _Eomma_?" Mingyu basa basi sambil menuangkan air.

"Hmm iya karena jam pulang kerja jadi macet. Kenapa tidak dimakan nanti keburu dingin." Suara ibunya Mingyu sangat tegas membuat Wonwoo agak takut. Ini adalah pertemuan keduanya setelah wisuda. Selebihnya hanya sekedar titip salam melalui Mingyu.

Mereka mulai makan namun keadaan masih canggung hanya Mingyu yang sibuk bertanya dan ibunya menjawab seperlunya. Wonwoo masih terdiam. Malu.

"Kapan kalian menikah?" pertanyaan ibunya Mingyu membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo berhenti mengunyah dan saling tatap.

" _Eomma_ …"

"Mingyu, sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama." Mata ibunya Mingyu melirik ke perut Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menunduk, tangannya berasa lemas saat memegang sumpit. Mingyu mengelus pelan punggung bawah Wonwoo untuk menenangkan.

" _Eomma_ , aku…"

"Mingyu, kalau masalah uang _Eomma_ bisa bantu bicara dengan _Appa_. Wonwoo, makanlah yang banyak." Ibunya Mingyu memberi lauk yang banyak. Wonwoo menjadi takut karena suasana menjadi tegang.

"Dimakan Wonwoo." Ibunya Mingyu memerintah, Wonwoo menurut. Wonwoo agak mual karena ternyata ada ikan disana. Ia menutup mulutnya, Mingyu mengetahuinya langsung mengambil lauk ikan dan memakannya.

Ibunya Mingyu mengernyitkan dahi melihat Wonwoo yang mual.

"Besok pagi, _Eomma_ dan _Imo_ berangkat ke Jepang. _Eomma_ akan bicara dengan _Appa_ kamu."

"Wonwoo, saran _Eomma_ setelah menikah berhentilah kerja. Urus Mingyu, dia anak _Eomma_ satu-satunya."

" _Eomma_ kenapa tiba-tiba?" Mingyu masih bingung, Wonwoo hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Wonwoo, apa kamu bisa masak? Kalau belum, belajarlah dari sekarang. Kalau perlu ambil kursus memasak, biar Mingyu yang biayai. Kalau tidak, biar _Eomma_ yang bayar."

" _Eomma_ …"

"Wonwoo, jadilah istri yang baik dan patuh terhadap suami. Mingyu, sewa apartemenmu nanti _Eomma_ perpanjang, gajimu simpan saja. Kalian pasti butuh persiapan uang yang banyak." Beberapa kali Wonwoo tersentak kaget saat ibunya Mingyu berbicara ke arahnya. Wajahnya langsung pucat, ingin rasanya pergi saat itu juga.

" _Eomma_ kenapa sih?"

"Mingyu, apa _Eomma_ mengajarkan kamu lepas dari tanggung jawab?"

"Maksud _Eomma_?"

"Hah anak ini, begini juga _Eomma_ pernah muda seusia kalian. Jangan sampai bayi itu lahir tanpa seorang ayah!" ibunya Mingyu menunjuk perut Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo kaget melihat ibunya Mingyu tersulut emosi dan saling berpandangan.

"Maaf _Eommonim_ salah paham. Saya sedang tidak hamil." Wonwoo buka suara sejak dari tadi diam.

"Ya ampun _Eomma_ , Wonwoo hanya sakit perut, itu saja." Mingyu tertawa geli.

"Maafkan saya _Eommonim_ , saya cuma sakit bulanan."

"Haaahhh?! Kalian? _Aigoo_ … _Eomma_ pikir?" Ibunya Mingyu salah paham karena mendengar obrolan absurd saat akan masuk tadi.

Mingyu tertawa geli, ibunya jadi tidak enak hati sudah mengomel.

"Maaf ya Wonwoo." Ibunya Mingyu mengelus lembut ke tangan Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa." Wonwoo tersenyum memaafkan. Mingyu bernafas lega, ibunya tidak marah-marah lagi.

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, melanjutkan makan sambil bercanda.

"Wonwoo, mengenai omelan tadi…"

" _Eommonim_ tidak usah khawatir, kalau memang kita berjodoh saya pasti akan berusaha jadi istri yang baik dan patuh terhadap suami. Mingyu juga pernah bilang kalau tugas mencari nafkah adalah tugasnya, maka saya akan berhenti bekerja. Mengenai memasak, saya memang masih belajar, setidaknya Mingyu pernah mencicipi masakan saya dan ia baik-baik saja." Wonwoo menjawab dengan sangat lancar.

Mingyu tersenyum bangga dengan jawaban Wonwoo. Ibunya Mingyu pun sangat senang, ia memang sudah menyetujui hubungan anaknya.

" _Eomma_ senang, kalau begini jadi tenang. Sudah malam, kalian pulanglah istirahat. Mingyu, antar Wonwoo pulang."

" _Eomma_ naik apa?"

" _Eomma_ diantar supir, kalian pulang hati-hati. Lain waktu kita bertemu lagi. Wonwoo jaga diri ya." Ibunya Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo.

" _Eommonim_ juga hati-hati semoga selamat sampai di Jepang. Segera beri kabar."

" _Eomma_ titip Mingyu ya, kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan sms atau telepon."

"Iya _Eommonim_." Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kamu juga jangan telat makan walau sibuk. Jaga kesehatan."

"Iya _Eomma._ "

Ibunya Mingyu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aisshh, apa yang aku katakan tadi." Wonwoo menutup wajahnya merasa malu. Mingyu memeluknya, mengecup kepala Wonwoo.

"Jawaban bagus sayang, sepertinya kita memang harus segera menikah."

Wonwoo merengut manja mencoba melepas pelukan, Mingyu tertawa makin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Ayo, kita pulang." ajak Mingyu.

"Aku ke toilet dulu."

"Iya, aku tunggu didepan ya." Mingyu menuju meja kasir membayar tagihan.

.

.

Mingyu mengantar Wonwoo pulang, Wonwoo terlalu banyak makan membuat ia mual. Wajahnya pucat membuat Mingyu cemas.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah, Wonwoo langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa menutup pintu, buru-buru masuk kedalam menuju wastafel dapur rumahnya. Adiknya Wonwoo yang sedang menonton tv bingung melihat kakaknya pulang-pulang langsung muntah.

"Hueeekkkkk huueeekkk…" Wonwoo muntah sambil meremas perutnya. Mingyu buru-buru ikutan masuk kerumah karena cemas sambil membawa tas Wonwoo. Ia melihat Wonwoo memuntahkan makanan yang baru dimakan.

" _Noona_ kenapa?" Bohyuk ikutan cemas.

Mingyu membantu memijat belakang leher Wonwoo. Mata dan hidung Wonwoo berair, Mingyu sangat khawatir, ia mengusap kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo terkulai lemas bersandar pada kekasihnya, Mingyu menggendongnya menuju kamar Wonwoo. Bohyuk masih bingung, ia mengikuti ke kamar kakaknya.

Mingyu merebahkan tubuh Wonwoo di tempat tidur.

"Hmmmppp…." Wonwoo bangun lagi menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya. Perutnya masih terasa mual, Mingyu masih setia menemani sambil memijat.

" _Noona_ kenapa?" Bohyuk bertanya lagi tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Mingyu memapah tubuh Wonwoo dan membawanya lagi ke tempat tidur. Bohyuk masih bingung. Mingyu terlalu fokus pada Wonwoo.

"Aku ambil air hangat ya." Ia bergegas ke dapur mengambil air hangat.

Wonwoo tiduran sambil memegang perutnya dan memijat kepalanya sendiri. Bohyuk menutup mulut dengan tangannya melihat sikap kakaknya. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Wonwoo. Tak lama Mingyu datang membawa air hangat. Ia membangunkan Wonwoo dengan perlahan dan membantu memberi minum air hangat.

"Bohyuk-ah bisa tolong ambilkan minyak kayu putih di tas _Noona_ kamu?" suruh Mingyu sambil meletakkan gelas dimeja.

Bohyuk menurut mencarinya didalam tas kakaknya lalu memberikan ke Mingyu.

Tanpa risih, Mingyu mengusap perut Wonwoo didepan adiknya.

"Pusing…" ujar Wonwoo lirih.

"Mau muntah lagi?" tanya Mingyu namun Wonwoo menggeleng, ia lebih memilih tiduran.

Bohyuk merasa malu sendiri melihat hubungan kakaknya kelihatan sangat intim, ia keluar kamar dengan berbagai pikiran. Kakaknya pulang muntah-muntah, sakit perut, kepala pusing, dan kekasihnya yang seperti sudah biasa menyentuh tubuh kakaknya.

"Dadanya mau diolesin juga juga biar hangat?"

"Iya…"

"Kamu ganti baju ya, biar aku ambilkan."

Mata Bohyuk melotot mendengar ucapan Mingyu ke kakaknya, ia masih diluar pintu kamar kakaknya. Buru-buru ia turun menuju ruang tv lagi dan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tidurlah, istirahat." Mingyu menyuruh setelah Wonwoo ganti baju.

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku tertidur."

"Iya sayang." Mingyu ikut rebahan sambil memeluk Wonwoo agar ia cepat tidur. Mingyu menunggu sampai Wonwoo benar-benar pulas.

Bohyuk menunggu dibawah dengan cemas, sudah 30 menit Mingyu belum keluar kamar juga. Sebentar-sebentar ia melirik jam dan arah tangga. Yang ditunggu akhirnya turun juga, wajahnya kelihatan lelah.

"Aku pamit ya, jangan tidur terlalu malam." Mingyu menepuk bahu Bohyuk saat bertemu di ruangan tv.

" _Noona_?"

" _Noona_ kamu sudah tidur, biarkan ia istirahat. Kalau besok pagi masih sakit, ia harus izin jangan kerja dulu. Besok aku sempatkan temani dia ke RS. Aku pulang dulu."

Bohyuk hanya diam menatap kepergian Mingyu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Astaga _Noona_? Beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat tidak pulang kerumah, menginap dirumah pacarnya kenapa begini? Apa setiap orang dewasa seperti itu?"

"Apa _Eomma_ tahu masalah ini? Oh tidak _Appa_ pasti marah besar, dan oh aku masih sekolah masa sudah dipanggil _Samchon?_ Tapi aku rasa ia orang yang bertanggung jawab. Aku rasa tak apa kalau _Noona_ sama dia. Ah lebih baik aku tidur saja!" Bohyuk stress sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Annyeong, sesuai janji aq lanjutin lagi ke tahap yang serius. Buat yang minta Rated M, ditunggu aja ya karena aq mau selesaiin tahapan si Meanie ini.

 **DevilPrince** maaf Mingyu dibikin khilaf lagi berasa masih single hehe…

 **Cha KristaFer** ahahaha ssstt... *ngumpet di bulu ketek Mingyu* cuma nepatin janji aja kok, wonu kan anak rajin dan suka menolong kalo ada award dia dpt penghargaan kaya Icha wkwkwk. Get well soon my sis!

 **seira** **minkyu** iya maaf Mingyu ga jujur sebelumnya karena saat dikantor pacarnya no. 1 itu kerjaan. Ini udah dilanjut ya…

 **Mocca2294** sabar ya untuk bagian enceh-encehnya, masih proses

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** sabar sabar jangan kesel hihihi…

 **riani98** baru ada didunia perfanfict sepertinya. Syukur-syukur ada di dunia nyata

 **rizka0419** ini dilanjut lagi nanti juga ada saatnya yang kamu minta hehehe… ikutin terus ya

 **17MissCarat** tenang belum tertinggal jauh kok hehehe… iya sabar yaaa Rated M *aduh digetok Meanie*

 **jeononu** ahaha kalo Mingyu yang jeles paling sebatas marah aja sih (ada di chap 4), ga tega aq bikinnya *hiks* keingetan fancam saat Mingyu kesel liat Wonhui, mukanya serem banget sampe ga mau dibecandain sama Minghao.

 **LittleOoh** ini udah dilanjut ya, terus ikutin aja untuk kelanjutannya

Gomawo yang udah mau baca, makasih juga yang mau kasih review. Kalian penyemangat aq \^^/

Masih mau lanjut?

 **23 Feb 2017**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Sweet Surprise**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Yeorobun ^^.**

Mingyu berencana akan mengajak Wonwoo kencan menghabiskan liburan berdua. Sejak pagi ia sibuk memadu padankan baju yang akan dipakai. Ia memutuskan memakai kemeja santai warna biru karena Wonwoo menyukai warna biru dan celana bahan. Ia menjemput Wonwoo kerumahnya. Gugup? Hmm iya sedikit walau ia sudah sering bertamu namun untuk hari ini akan menjadi hari yang spesial.

Mingyu sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Jeon, ia dipersilahkan masuk dan bertemu dengan ibunya Wonwoo.

"Mau kemana?" tanya ibunya Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Mau jalan-jalan saja _Eommonim_ , Wonwoo bilang ingin refreshing."

"Ooh iya hati-hati ya. Itu Wonwoo" ujar ibunya Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu.

Wonwoo datang sudah rapi memakai dress tanpa lengan dengan rok diatas lutut, rambutnya yang panjang di ikat ponytail, dan tas kecil menambah manis penampilannya.

Cantik. Kesan pertama Mingyu melihat Wonwoo berpakaian seperti itu, kulitnya yang putih bersih sangat cocok memakai pakaian model apa saja ditambah tubuhnya yang tinggi dan langsing.

"Ayo aku sudah siap." Wonwoo bersiap mengambil sepatu di rak.

"Pakai cardigan kamu."

" _Wae_? Cuacanya cerah tidak dingin." Wonwoo melihat keluar rumah.

"Pakai saja atau kita tidak jadi pergi." ujar Mingyu tegas sambil tersenyum. Sejenak Wonwoo ragu tapi melihat ekspresi kekasihnya ia menurut kembali ke kamar mengambil cardigannya.

" _Eomma_ aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Wonwoo mencium pipi ibunya.

"Hati-hati sayang." Ibunya Wonwoo mengantar sampai pintu. Mingyu membungkuk pamit.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana dulu?" ujar Wonwoo sambil mengatur AC dan bercermin merapihkan rambut.

"Kamu maunya kemana sayang? Aku siap menemani kamu."

"Hmm, nonton?"

"Oke nona cantik."

Sesampainya di bioskop, suasana ramai karena memang hari minggu.

"Itu ada film kesukaan kamu tapi film action." Ujar Mingyu saat mengantri tiket.

"Hmm, yang mana?"

"Itu, Fabricated City pemainnya Ji Chang Wook." Mingyu nyengir menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merengut karena Mingyu mengingatkan ia saat mabuk, wajah Wonwoo membuat Mingyu gemas.

"Jadi mau nonton yang mana sayang?"

"Nonton horor saja." Wonwoo masih merengut.

"Lho malah pilih film horor." Mingyu merangkul sambil mengusap kepala Wonwoo dan menciumnya.

"Itu saja, film romantis." Wonwoo tersenyum, Mingyu menurut membeli tiket.

.

.

"Mau makan dulu?" tanya Mingyu setelah keluar dari teater.

"Hmm boleh, setelah makan lihat-lihat tas ya."

"Kamu mau beli tas lagi?"

"Lihat-lihat saja sayang, ya?" Wonwoo manja sambil menarik tangan Mingyu.

"Iya-iya tapi jangan seperti dulu ya. Yang dilihat tas, yang dibeli sepatu."

"Hehehe…" Wonwoo hanya tertawa sambil mengapit lengan Mingyu.

Setelah makan, lanjut _window_ _shopping_. Mingyu masih setia menemani keliling mall.

"Sayang, pindah tempat ya jangan disini terus bosan." Mingyu mencari alasan.

"Kamu lelah ya?" Wonwoo menengok namun tangannya tak lepas mengapit lengan Mingyu.

"Tidak sayang." Mingyu mengecup kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menurut kemana Mingyu melangkah menuju parkiran mobil, mereka keluar dari mall.

"Kita kemana lagi?" tanya Wonwoo setelah masuk kedalam mobil. Mingyu mengambil bantal boneka milik Wonwoo dari bangku belakang yang memang ditinggal di mobil kalau Wonwoo mengantuk.

Mingyu melirik jam ditangannya. "Agak jauh sayang, kamu tiduran saja dulu." Mingyu memberikan bantal dan Wonwoo menerimanya kemudian memeluknya.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan alis melihat Mingyu serius menyetir dan menjadi diam. Wonwoo bingung karena Mingyu melajukan mobilnya masuk tol dan keluar dari Seoul entah kemana.

Mobil yang dikendarai memasuki jalan yang sepi dari keramaian. Mulai terlihat padang rumput yang luas.

"Sayang, kita mau kemana sebenarnya?" Wonwoo melihat sekeliling dengan bingung.

"Sebentar lagi sampai." Mingyu masih terlihat serius.

"Kamu tidak menculikku ke tempat sepi kan?"

"Iya aku mau culik kamu." Ujar Mingyu sambil tertawa dan Wonwoo hanya mencubitnya dengan gemas.

Mingyu mematikan mesin mobil, dan tersenyum ke Wonwoo.

"Kita dimana?" Wonwoo bingung menatap sekeliling.

"Keluarlah, kita lihat matahari terbenam." Mingyu menekan tombol bagasi.

Wonwoo menurut keluar dari mobil, udaranya sejuk dengan langit senja berwarna jingga kemerahan. Sangat cantik. Wonwoo tersenyum, pertama kalinya ia melihat detik-detik matahari terbenam tanpa terhalang bangunan.

" _Yeppeuda_ …" Wonwoo merasa takjub dengan pemandangan.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menengok dan terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya. Mingyu membawa sebuah buket bunga mawar dan putih, berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Ke..kenapa?" Wonwoo menjadi grogi dengan wajah Mingyu yang menjadi serius dengan buket bunga ditangannya. Wonwoo menerima buket itu. Tangan kiri Wonwoo digenggam Mingyu. Mingyu masih terdiam menunduk seolah sedang mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Sayang, anniversary kita kan sudah lewat." Jari telunjuk Mingyu ditempelkan dibibir ranum Wonwoo dan menatap sambil tersenyum.

"Jeon Wonwoo sayang, aku sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari. Hubungan kita memang belum terlalu lama, tapi sejak aku mengenalmu, aku semakin ingin dekat sama kamu. Aku memang masih banyak kekurangan." Mingyu grogi berusaha melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tanpa disadari air mata Wonwoo mengalir namun senyumnya tak lepas dari wajahnya, Wonwoo mulai paham situasinya. Kenapa ia diajak ke sini.

"Sayang, jangan menangis dulu. Aku belum selesai." Mingyu menyeka air mata Wonwoo.

"Aku tak menangis, anginnya kencang mataku perih." Wonwoo berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Aku sangat menikmati setiap momen saat bersamamu. Aku semakin paham dengan sifatmu, aku menyukai saat kamu tertawa, tersenyum. Aku selalu ingat dengan berbagai ekspresimu. Bahkan disaat kamu marahpun, aku menyukainya. Aku menganggap disaat kamu marah, saat kamu kesal hanya karena ingin perhatian dariku. Aku semakin tidak ingin meninggalkanmu." Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo apakah kamu mau menikah denganku? Maukah kamu menerimaku sebagai suamimu? Pendamping hidupmu? Menempuh hidup bersama berdua ditambah bertiga atau berempat dengan anak-anak kita kelak?" Mingyu menekuk 1 lutut sambil memegang 1 tangan Wonwoo seperti seorang pangeran kepada seorang putri dalam negeri dongeng. Mingyu mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku celananya didalamnya ada sebuah cincin emas putih bermata _diamond_.

Mingyu menatap dengan harap, Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan menatap langit senja menahan air mata, matanya sudah tak kuat menahan air mata bahagianya. Sesaat menunduk menatap Mingyu yang sedang menunggu dan melihat buket mawar yang ia pegang sejak tadi. Wonwoo menggigit bibir, menahan isak tangis, ia tidak kuat menjawab hanya mengangguk saja. Wajahnya yang putih bersemu merah.

"Sayang jawab, kumohon. Aku ingin matahari yang cantik seperti kamu menjadi saksi."

"Hmmm iya… iya aku mau." Wonwoo menyeka air matanya sambil terisak.

Mingyu merasa senang, ia memakaikan cincin di jari manis kiri Wonwoo dan mencium tangannya.

"Terima kasih sayang." Mingyu berhadapan dengan Wonwoo, ia memeluk calon istrinya. Tanpa disadari air mata Mingyu juga mengalir.

Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo tepat saat matahari beranjak turun dengan perlahan menyisakan sedikit cahaya yang menerangi kedua insan yang sedang bahagia. Wonwoo melingkarkan tangan ke leher Mingyu, Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dan menggendongnya sambil mencium bibirnya, berputar-putar sambil tertawa. Sore berganti malam.

Mingyu menyeka sisa-sisa air mata dari wajah Wonwoo, senyuman bahagia tidak lepas dari wajah Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu sekarang kenapa kamu menyuruhku memakai cardigan."

"Hmm agar kamu tidak kedinginan dan aku tidak suka ada pria lain yang melihat bagian tubuh tunanganku."

"Tunangan? Hihi kamu belum bilang pada orang tuaku."

"Setelah ini aku segera menemui orang tua kamu. Sudah siap Kim Wonwoo?"

"Yaaaa Kim Wonwoo?" Wonwoo tertawa mendengar Mingyu memanggilnya begitu masih terdengar asing.

"Oh nyonya Kim Wonwoo lebih pantas." Mingyu tertawa dan merasa Wonwoo sedang malu walau keadaan sudah gelap tapi ia bisa merasakannya.

"Ayo kita masuk, anginnya semakin kencang. Aku tidak mau kamu sakit." Mingyu menuntun dan membuka pintu untuk Wonwoo.

Didalam mobil, Wonwoo tersenyum melihat cincin yang dipakaikan Mingyu. "Kamu suka sayang?" Mingyu ikut tersenyum.

"Suka, kamu tahu ukuran jariku."

"Tentu saja. Kita pulang ya, agar tak terlalu malam sampai rumah kamu. Kamu mau beli sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

"Churros."

"Hmm coba ya semoga di Rest Area ada." Mingyu melajukan mobilnya kembali ke dalam kota. Dan berhenti di Rest Area membeli cemilan untuk di perjalanan.

.

.

Mingyu memakirkan mobilnya di depan kediaman Jeon. Mereka saling tatap dengan hati berdebar. "Mau sekarang atau bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo agak ragu melihat ekspresi Mingyu.

Mingyu mencoba menenangkan diri. "Lebih cepat lebih baik sayang." Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum lalu mereka berdua keluar dari mobil. Wonwoo masih membawa buket bunga mawar masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Mingyu.

" _Eomma, Appa."_ Wonwoo memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu orang tuanya Wonwoo sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati secangkir teh. Mereka kaget dengan putrinya yang tiba-tiba datang langsung memeluk tidak seperti biasanya. Mingyu membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum memberi salam lalu menarik tangan Wonwoo. Mereka berdua duduk bersimpuh didepan orang tua Wonwoo, membuat orang tua Wonwoo makin kaget dan bingung.

" _Abonim_ , _eommonim_. Saya Kim Mingyu bermaksud melamar putri sulung anda. Saya sudah bertanya langsung ke Wonwoo dan ia menerima lamaran saya. Saya sudah punya pekerjaan tetap dan juga sudah menabung, saya sudah mempersiapkannya. Kami mohon doa restunya." Ujar Mingyu mantap sambil menunduk walau tangannya bergetar tapi ditenangkan oleh Wonwoo.

Ayah dan ibunya Wonwoo saling tatap setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Mingyu.

"Kamu hamil sayang?" tanya ibunya Wonwoo.

"Eoh? Tidak _eomma_." Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Benar? Kamu tidak hamil?"

" _Eomma_ , sungguh selama ini aku dan Mingyu tidak sampai kesana."

"Benar, saya tidak berani berbuat macam-macam." Mingyu meyakinkan ibunya Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo bingung saling tatap.

"Syukurlah, _eomma_ pikir kamu hamil. Seperti yang diberitakan di tv, ada aktris hamil dulu baru menikah sama pacarnya yang atlet itu."

" _Eomma_ kenapa merusak suasana, lagi serius malah membicarakan gosip artis. _Eomma_ terlalu banyak menonton _infotainment_." Wonwoo merengut.

Ayahnya Wonwoo tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Mingyu-ya."

" _Ne_ , _abonim_."

"Kamu serius mau menikah dengan anak manja ini?"

" _Ne_ , _abonim_."

"Kamu berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya?"

"Saya janji dan saya akan menjadi suami dan pemimpin keluarga yang baik."

"Bagaimana sayang? Wonie putri kita satu-satunya. Tidak berasa sudah menjadi seorang wanita yang memikat hati lawan jenisnya."

Ibunya Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Asalkan Wonie bahagia, _eomma_ dan _appa_ ikut bahagia sayang." Ujar ayahnya Wonwoo bijak.

Air mata Wonwoo mengalir lagi langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Mingyu, duduk diatas." Suruh ayahnya Wonwoo. Mingyu menurut dan Wonwoo duduk disebelah calon suaminya.

"Mingyu, datang kembali dengan orang tuamu. Kita bicarakan lagi secepatnya."

" _Ne_ , _abonim_. Terima kasih banyak." Mingyu tersenyum senang. Orang tua Wonwoo sangat bahagia.

" _Noona_ , izinkan aku memelukmu." Bohyuk menghampiri Wonwoo, duduk disebelah kakaknya.

Wonwoo memeluk adik semata wayangnya. Diam-diam Bohyuk mendengar pembicaraan.

"Akhirnya, _noona_ segera menikah. Tidak ada lagi yang cerewet membangunkanku sekolah. Tidak ada lagi yang marah-marah melihat kamarku yang berantakan. Telingaku bisa istirahat." Bohyuk tertawa senang.

"Yak! Dasar bodoh!" Wonwoo melepas pelukan.

"Tapi aku sedih _noona._ "

"Kenapa?"

"Uang jajanku berkurang, tapi _noona_ transfer saja kalau kita jarang bertemu."

"Yak! Jeonbuk!" Wonwoo kesal menjewer telinga adiknya sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh aduh ampun _noona_. _Hyung_ , tolong!"

"Sayang, sudah." Mingyu melerai pertengkaran kakak beradik dan Wonwoo menurut.

.

.

Malamnya setelah pulang dari rumah Wonwoo, Mingyu menelepon ibunya dan memberitahu. Orang tua Mingyu yang memang sudah tahu dari awal rencana putranya ikut senang atas keputusan putranya semata wayangnya untuk menikah.

Dihari yang dijanjikan, kedua orang tua Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertemu dan membicarakan kelanjutan lamaran Mingyu. Setelah semua sepakat, mereka mengatur tanggal, tempat dan berbagai persiapan.

.

.

" _Selamat siang bisa bicara dengan nyonya Kim Wonwoo?"_

"Maaf dengan siapa ya saya bicara?"

" _Ini dengan Kim Mingyu calon suaminya."_

Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli saat Mingyu meneleponnya, begitu juga dengan Mingyu yang tertawa diseberang.

" _Sayang, apa kamu dikantor?"_

"Aku lagi diluar ada tugas bertemu nasabah, ada apa?"

" _Sama siapa kamu? Aku mau ajak makan siang."_

"Sama Nana _eonnie_ , sudah mau selesai sih. Sudah tanda tangan, tapi masih ngobrol-ngobrol didalam."

" _Aku jemput kamu ya, lokasi dimana."_

"Hmm iya aku kirim maps ya."

Mingyu menuju lokasi tunangannya berada.

" _Eonnie_ , maaf aku dijemput Mingyu. _Eonnie_ , duluan saja." Wonwoo minta izin setelah selesai bertemu nasabah.

"Mingyu? Calon suami kamu itu?"

"Iya." Wonwoo tersenyum malu-malu.

"Uuuwh aku iri sekali Wonwoo-ya, ya sudah aku duluan ya." Nana masuk ke mobil diantar supir kembali ke kantor. Tak lama mobil Mingyu datang dan Wonwoo langsung masuk.

Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo saat ia sudah duduk dan memakai _seatbelt_.

"Masalah pinjam dana lagi?" Mingyu bertanya langsung melajukan mobilnya.

"Hmm iya, pengusaha itu sedang kesulitan untuk menggaji karyawannya. Jadi dia mengajukan _loan._ Semuanya harus selesai hari ini dan berkas tinggal diserahkan ke bagian Resiko untuk di acc. Dananya harus cair besok."

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar cerita pekerjaan calon istrinya. Mingyu mengajak makan siang berdua. Setelah makan, ia mengantar Wonwoo kembali ke kantornya, tapi ia mengajak Wonwoo mampir dulu.

"Sayang, tutup matamu pakai ini." Mingyu memakaikan penutup mata untuk tidur.

"Untuk apa?"

"Pakai saja." Mingyu memaksa, Wonwoo menurut saja. Mingyu melajukan mobilnya dan Wonwoo tidak banyak bertanya.

.

.

Mingyu memakirkan mobilnya, Wonwoo masih diam dengan mata tertutup. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya dan beranjak keluar dari mobil. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan menuntun Wonwoo keluar.

"Sudah sampai."

Wonwoo yang curiga menghentakkan kaki mencoba menerka ia ada dimana.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Jalanan rata, aspal atau cor? Bukan tanah biasa. Kamu tidak menculikku ke gudang tua kan?" Wonwoo bingung dibawa kemana, Mingyu hanya tertawa.

Dengan perlahan, Mingyu membuka penutup mata. Wonwoo perlahan membuka matanya. Ia bingung didepannya ada bangunan rumah.

"Kamu sudah bisa menebaknya?"

Wonwoo melihat sekeliling, komplek perumahan baru dengan jalanan komplek yang lebar. Setiap rumah tidak ada pagar. Didepan Wonwoo rumah 2 lantai yang belum selesai.

"Rumah kita?" tanya Wonwoo pelan.

"Iya sayang, rumah milik kita. Sudah tahap finishing. Kamu suka?"

Wonwoo menutup wajahnya, wajahnya memerah. Ia sangat bahagia. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo mengajaknya kedalam.

"Aku mengubah posisi dapurnya disana sayang, nanti aku buat taman kecil. Kita lihat kamar utama. Cukup luas, aku menyekat ruangan yang ini untuk tempat tidur, disini khusus untuk pakaian kita. Nanti aku desain lemari yang simple, aku buatkan juga lemari kaca untuk koleksi tas kamu, aksesoris dan rak sepatu. Disana kamar mandi, nanti ada bathtub biar kamu bisa berendam." Mingyu menjelaskan dengan antusias.

Bibir Wonwoo bergetar, penjelasan Mingyu sangat jelas hingga ia merasa rumah itu sudah bisa ditempati. Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu, ia merasa terharu dengan pengorbanan Mingyu untuk membahagiakannya. Ia tak menyangka Mingyu selalu memberikan kejutan manis untuknya.

"Kenapa sayang? Ada yang kamu tidak suka?"

"Iya, kenapa tidak diskusi dulu denganku." Wonwoo masih terisak.

"Aku sengaja, karena ingin memberi kejutan sayang. Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja aku suka. Mana mungkin tidak suka, pikiranmu sangat matang sampai berfikir sejauh ini. Tabunganmu pasti habis."

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dan mengelus rambutnya. "Kamu tidak lupa kan sayang? Perjuanganku kerja siang malam mencari uang. Sejak kuliah dulu sebenarnya aku kadang menerima pekerjaan walau sebatas menggambar tapi hasilnya lumayan jadi aku sudah punya simpanan saat itu. Aku berjanji saat itu, uang yang aku kumpulkan untuk istri dan anak-anakku nanti. Ya, dibantu sama _Appa_ juga sih." Mingyu menghapus air mata diwajah Wonwoo dan mencium keningnya.

" _Eotthoke_ , kamu sangat sempurna dimataku. Aku takut membuatmu kecewa."

"Tidak sayang, kamu sudah sangat sempurna. Kita lihat ruangan lain ya."

Setelah berkeliling, mereka pergi meninggalkan komplek perumahan.

"Disini kemanan terjaga sayang, ada penjaganya. Pasar dan stasiun subway juga dekat. Nanti kamu atur mau warna cat, perabotan, pelan-pelan kita beli ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk senang, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi berbagai perabotan yang mau dibeli. Dan segera mungkin ingin cerita ke ibunya. Senyum Wonwoo tidak lepas dari gambar desain interior rumah yang diperlihatkan padanya dari tablet Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Annyeong, tahapan Meanie udah serius sampai chapt ini. Chapt 1 perkenalan Mingyu dengan adik Wonwoo, Chapt 3 perkenalan Mingyu dengan kedua ortu Wonwoo, Chapt 5 Bohyuk menerima Mingyu sebagai Hyung-nya dan Chapt 7 Wonwoo direstui ibunya Mingyu dan akhirnya Mingyu melamar Wonwoo.

Masih ada 1 chapt lagi yang sudah aq siapin, ada yang bisa tebak? Cluenya aq ambil poin dari ff diluar Surprise. Itu yang akan dibahas chapt selanjutnya. Hehehe…

 **Cha KristaFer** Haduuh ngenes ya rasanya hihihi… bisa senasib gitu rasa sakitnya, ngomong dulu sama Wonu kalau mau pinjam Mingyu wkwkwk…

 **Mocca2294** oke ini udah dilanjut lagi, ditunggu aja chapt selanjutnya

 **DevilPrince** iya begitu mereka memang suka absurd wkwkwk

 **rizka0419** di chapt ini udah dilamar ya neng Wonu tinggal dilanjut persiapan yang lain. Undangannya mau dikirim kemana? Bawa rombongan ya biar rame wkwkwk…

 **17MissCarat** sudah terjawab kan? Wonu belum hamil hihihi walau Mingyu udah ngebet wkwkwk

 **KimHaelin29** iya ini udah dilanjut lagi, ditunggu aja chapt selanjutnya

 **riani98** iya ini udah dilanjut lagi ya cantik, duwh beneran deh kalaupun ada yang tipe Mingyu begini aq juga pengen

 **jeononu** waduwh sabar-sabar, sudah terjawab kan kalo Wonu memang belum hamil, janur kuning baru mau dibikin. Mengenai Wonu yang mual karena dia lihat ada ikan, ditambah efek yang diomelin sama Mama Camer dia agak stress jadi agak pusing ditambah lagi kedatangan tamu hee... Seinget aq pas nonton One Fine Day cuma Wonu yang ga bisa makan ikan karena dia alergi Seafood.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** iya beneran lagi datang bulan hihi jangan curiga gitu ah jadi malu ^^.

 **seira minkyu** hehehe setidaknya untuk latihan Mingyu saat Wonu beneran hamil jadi ga kaget dengan gejala hamil muda wkwkwk

Gomawo yang masih setia mau baca dan kasih review, dapet salam dari pangeran Arab hehehe….

Ini ide muncul pas baca berita aktris mau menikah dengan atlet bulu tangkis karena sudah hamil…

Dipublish bertepatan dengan dirilis film Fabricated City, baper sama temen yang kemaren udah nonton premier gratisan dari koreanwaveina TT

Semalem Mingyu upload foto makan Churros hehehe kiyut banget

Lanjut ke Final Chapter?

 **1 Maret 2017**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Wedding Gift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Seok Woo / Ro Woon**

 **Kim In Seong (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Yeorobun ^^.**

 **[Sequel dari Baby Sitter & Goes to Jeju Island]**

Mingyu izin dari kantornya di siang hari, bukan untuk mengajak makan siang tunangannya Wonwoo, melainkan bertemu kakak sepupunya dikantornya.

Mingyu telah sampai di gedung tempat kakak sepupunya bekerja, setelah bertanya pada resepsionis di lobby bawah ia diarahkan menuju ke lantai ruangan kakak sepupunya.

"Maaf kalau ruangan Ro Woon dimana ya?" tanya Mingyu pada seseorang saat ia berpapasan keluar dari lift.

"Silahkan lurus saja, masuk ke dalam dan tanya pada sekretarisnya."

"Oh terima kasih." Mingyu mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu ke tempat yang sudah diarahkan.

Suasana kantor yang tenang dengan beberapa karyawan yang terlihat fokus dengan tugasnya. Hanya suara telepon yang berdering dan suara yang menjawab panggilan telepon, bahkan suara langkah dari ketukan sepatu tidak terdengar karena lantai yang beralaskan karpet di semua ruangan, kecuali toilet. Mingyu berjalan mendekati seorang gadis cantik yang mejanya terpisah dari meja karyawan lain.

"Permisi, apa benar disini ruangan Ro Woon _hyung_?" Mingyu menunjuk ke daun pintu sebelahnya tepat ia berdiri.

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa gadis itu ramah, beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa Ro Woon _hyung_ ada didalam?"

"Maaf nama anda siapa?"

"Kim Mingyu."

"Apa anda sudah buat janji?" gadis itu mengambil buku agendanya.

"Iya tadi saya sudah telepon dan katanya saya disuruh datang saja."

"Maaf untuk hari ini tidak ada nama Kim Mingyu di daftar saya." Sekretaris cantik itu membolak balik lembaran di agendanya.

"Oh tapi saya sudah telepon dan katanya suruh datang saja." Mingyu mengulang kembali kalimatnya.

"Maaf tapi agak sulit bertemu kalau belum buat janji melalui saya." Gadis itu masih tersenyum ramah.

"Oh ya ampun, apa tidak bisa ditelepon dulu ke ruangannya?"

"Maaf keperluannya apa?"

"Oh astaga, ketat sekali. Bilang saja Kim Mingyu, adiknya mau bertemu." Mingyu berusaha sabar.

"Oh, anda adiknya? Maaf setahu saya, beliau tidak punya adik, maksud saya adik kandung."

"Oh ya ampun. Dengar nona, saya memang bukan adik kandungnya, tapi adik sepupunya. Ayahnya dia dan ayah saya itu kakak adik. Paham? Jadi bisa saya bertemu dengan atasan kamu?" Mingyu menjelaskan walau mulai kesal.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar." Gadis cantik itu sekretaris Ro Woon menelepon ke dalam. Mingyu masih sabar menghadapi sekeretaris itu.

' _Untung cantik'_ batin Mingyu sambil melirik sekretaris kakaknya.

"Maaf pak, ada yang mau bertemu. Namanya Kim Mingyu, dia mengaku sebagai adik sepupu Bapak." Mata gadis itu melirik Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

' _Siapa? Kim Mingyu? Suruh pergi saja.'_

"Oh baik pak, nanti saya sampaikan." Gadis itu menutup telepon.

"Maaf, sepertinya atasan saya belum bisa bertemu dengan anda. Mau saya jadwal ulang janjinya?" gadis itu tersenyum dan sudah siap dengan agenda di tangan kanan dan ballpoint di tangan kirinya.

"Aissh _jinjja_! Tolong sambungkan aku mau bicara." Pinta Mingyu mengambil gagang telepon dari meja sekretaris, gadis itu terdiam tidak mau menekan kode ke ruangan atasannya.

"Tolong nona, atau saya langsung masuk kedalam? Ah baiklah saya telepon dari hp saja."

Gadis itu menekan kode nomor setelah diancam Mingyu, setelah disambungkan telepon tidak diangkat makin membuat Mingyu kesal.

Tak lama keluar Ro Woon dari ruangannya.

"Yak! Kamu masih disini? Miss Kim sudah saya suruh usir dia, kenapa ia masih disini?"

"Ah yang benar saja _hyung!"_ Mingyu meletakkan gagang telepon.

"Hahaha aku selalu suka ekspresimu Gyu! Miss Kim suruh OB buatkan minum. Untukku saja, dia tidak usah. Ayo masuk." Ro Woon merangkul Mingyu masuk keruangannya. 2 pemuda yang beda tinggi hanya 4cm kelihatan akrab.

"Iya aku tidak minum juga tidak apa." Mingyu memukul pelan perut kakaknya.

"Hahaha bercanda, Miss Kim minumannya 2 ya."

"Baik pak."

"Tumben kamu kesini, ada apa?" Ro Woon menutup pintu dan duduk dibangkunya, Mingyu mengedarkan pandangan melihat ruangan lalu duduk didepan kakaknya.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau menikah!" Mingyu memberitahu dengan menggebu-gebu.

" _Jinjja!_ Dengan siapa? Yang cantik itu?"

"Iya dengan Wonwoo."

"Wow, hebat kau Gyu. Bagaimana bisa dia mau denganmu?"

"Ahhh _hyung!"_

"Hahahaha" Ro Woon tertawa lebar merasa senang, tak lama OB datang membawa minuman dan sekretaris cantik itu membantu menghidangkannya.

"Miss Kim kenalkan dia Kim Mingyu, kamu hafalkan wajahnya ya jangan sampai lupa. Jadi, saat dia datang lagi dan mencariku, bilang kalau aku tidak ada dan suruh dia pulang."

"Ahhh _hyungnim!"_ Mingyu memukul meja, ia selalu diledek dan Miss Kim hanya tertawa kecil.

"Perlu pasang foto di meja security tidak?" tanya sekretaris itu.

"Ohh ide bagus itu hahaha." Ro Woon tertawa.

"Aissh _jinjja_ sekalian saja pasang fotoku di kantor polisi Seoul." Omel Mingyu, Ro Woon dan sekretarisnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Silahkan, saya tinggal dulu." pamit Miss Kim dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Jadi, maksud dan tujuanmu apa?"

" _Hyung_ , aku mau menikah."

"Lalu? Kan tadi sudah bilang."

"Wonwoo ingin bulan madu ke Bali. _Hyung_ tahu kan Pulau Bali di Indonesia."

"Lalu?" Ro Woon masih bingung dengan maksud Mingyu.

"Hehe tolong beri aku hadiah pernikahan jalan-jalan ke Bali ya. 2 tiket PP + hotel." Mingyu memperlihatkan gigi dan taringnya mencoba merayu.

"Yak! Kamu yang enak kenapa aku yang bayar?"

"Oh ayolah _hyung_ , Direktur sepertimu uang segitu tidak ada apa-apanya." Mingyu memohon dengan _puppy_ _eyes_.

Ro Woon menekan tombol pada teleponnya dan berbicara dengan sekretarisnya.

"Miss Kim tolong cari info hotel untuk _honeymoon_ ke Bali. Nanti kalau sudah dapat antar kedalam."

"Hehe _gomawo_ _hyung_."

"Kenapa tidak yang dekat saja?" Ro Woon minum teh yang tadi diantar dan menyuruh Mingyu minum juga.

"Dia mintanya ke Bali, _hyung_. Kalau yang dekat juga aku tidak bakal minta bantuan. Depositoku sudah aku cairkan untuk DP rumah." Mingyu menurut meminum tehnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pestanya? Tabunganmu habis?"

"Itu sudah diatur oleh _Eomma_ , kalau tabungan aku masih ada."

"Asuransi?" Ro Woon meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Tentu saja ada, tapi aku kan tidak bisa klaim sekarang. Yak! Kamu mendo'akan aku celaka?" Mingyu meletakkan cangkirnya dengan kasar.

"Hahahaha…." Ro Woon tertawa senang, Mingyu merengut sebal.

"Yak _hyung_ , sekretarismu cantik."

" _Wae_? Kamu suka? Kalau begitu Wonwoo buat aku ya." Ro Woon menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Yak! Dia calonku kenapa masih mau direbut saja sih!" Mingyu mengomel, Ro Woon tertawa geli.

"Maksudku, kenapa _hyung_ tidak sama dia saja? Itu juga kalau dia _single_."

"Menurutmu dia cantik?" Ro Woon menatap keluar arah sekretarisnya dari dalam karena hanya dibatasi kaca film sebagai dinding dan ada penutup roller blind yang terbuka.

"Ya _hyung_ , kamu terlalu sering berkumpul dengan bapak-bapak tua. Apa kamu tidak menilai? Wajahnya cantik, hidungnya panjang dan mancung, bibirnya mungil. Tubuhnya juga tinggi sama seperti Wonwooku." Mingyu memuji sekretaris Ro Woon sama-sama melihat keluar. Meja sekretaris tepat dibalik kaca sebelah pintu, terlihat dengan jelas gerak gerik yang dilakukan dari dalam ruangan Ro Woon.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Badannya pas dan oh kamu lihat _hyung_ , apa pakaiannya seperti itu terus? Rok mininya sangat menggoda." Mingyu sangat fokus melihatnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Apa yang kamu suka lagi Gyu?"

"Dia kelihatan sempurna _hyung_ , aku rasa lelaki manapun tidak akan menolak." Mingyu berbalik badan lagi menghadap Ro Woon. Ro Woon tertawa geli, Mingyu bingung.

"Aku rasa rekaman ini harus didengar Wonwoo."

"Aisshhh _jinjja_ _HYUNG!"_ Mingyu naik pitam berusaha merebut ponsel Ro Woon. Ro Woon tertawa geli melihat Mingyu yang panik, mereka main kejar-kejaran didalam ruangan bahkan sampai naik ke sofa.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam ruangan membuat karyawan lain heran dengan apa yang terjadi termasuk sekretarisnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, info hotel yang didapat segera ia bawa masuk ke ruangan dan melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Miss Kim masuk keruangan membawa setumpuk hasil print, ia melihat 2 pemuda yang tinggi badannya diatas rata-rata sedang bersitegang. Ia juga melihat bekas jejak sepatu di sofa dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan 2 pemuda itu.

" _Wae_? Salahmu sendiri sudah mau menikah ada yang sexy dilihat terus. Ini aku simpan." Ro Woon memasukkan ponselnya di saku celana.

"Aku do'akan kamu jadi bujang lapuk!"

"Oh kamu mendo'akan seperti itu? Miss Kim batalkan saja yang ke Bali."

"Eh jangan-jangan, aku tarik lagi do'aku. Semoga kamu dapat jodoh yang cantik."

"Seperti siapa?"

"Ya seperti Miss Kim masa seperti Wonwoo? Dia milikku!"

"Miss Kim berikan apa yang kamu dapat."

" _Hyung_ , tolong hapus yang tadi." Mingyu memohon.

"Oh yang tadi? Aku bohong Gyu, aku tidak merekam apa-apa tadi hanya membalas pesan saja." Ro Woon memperlihatkan isi ponselnya dan makin membuat Mingyu merasa gemas ingin mencabik-cabik kakak sepupunya saat itu juga. Ro Woon hanya tertawa senang kembali duduk ditempatnya.

Mingyu masih sabar, ia duduk lagi dan mendengarkan Miss Kim menjelaskan berbagai rincian hotel.

"Ah, yang paling mahal yang mana?" tanya Mingyu sangat antusias ingin membalas mengerjai kakaknya.

"Yang mahal? Yang ini, menginapnya di villa menghadap ke pantai dan bukit. Tempatnya jauh dari keramaian. Ini foto kamarnya, cocok untuk bulan madu." Miss Kim menjelaskan secara rinci.

"Yak, kenapa minta yang paling mahal?"

"Ah _hyung_ , biar terkesan. Kapan lagi bisa kesana, lagipula ini kan hadiah. Anggap saja beramal."

"Mingyu-ya, apa kamu tidak tahu? Kalau orang yang beri hadiah saat pernikahan maka saat orang yang pernah memberi akan mendapat yang setimpal saat menikah. Jadi singkatnya kalau aku beri kamu yang mahal maka saat aku menikah kamu harus memberiku yang mahal juga."

"Benarkah ada tradisi seperti itu?"

Ro Woon dan Miss Kim kompak mengangguk, Mingyu menarik nafasnya sangat dalam sambil merengut. Ia meletakkan kertas kembali. Wajahnya sangat menggambarkan kekecewaan.

"Hahahahahahaha tampangmu aneh sekali Gyu! Sudah pesankan saja sesuai permintaannya." Ro Woon memberi perintah pada sekretarisnya.

"Ah tidak usah. Aku akan bicara dengan Wonwoo, dia pasti mengerti." Mingyu hanya menggeleng.

"Kamu ngambek Gyu?"

Mingyu benar-benar kesal setiap bertemu kakak sepupunya ini selalu saja diledek.

"Pesankan yang terbaik, jangan lupa minta tambah supir untuk mereka berkeliling dan _tour_ _guide_ pribadi."

"Tidak usah _hyung_." Mingyu sudah malas ia cemberut, tubuhnya seketika lemas tidak bergairah hanya menyender pada sandaran kursi, menatap malas pada kakak dan sekretarisnya.

"Pesankan saja ya, sayang." Ro Woon mengedip ke sekretarisnya, Mingyu bingung melihatnya ada yang aneh didepannya.

"Baiklah, kalau untuk calon ipar aku akan siapkan yang terbaik." Miss Kim tersenyum manis.

"Ya, kenapa kalian berdua? Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Haha kenalkan pacarku Gyu. Namanya Kim In Seong."

" _Mwo_? Pacarmu?" Mingyu membulatkan matanya melihat 2 orang didepannya langsung duduk dengan tegak.

"Iya, kenapa? Kamu kaget?" Ro Woon lagi-lagi tertawa senang.

"Salam kenal Mingyu." In Seong tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Aisshh _jinjja_ kalian berdua. Apa _Imo_ sudah kenal dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, ibuku tidak masalah karena ia sudah kenal lama dengan In Seong. Ia teman sekolahku dulu, ia sempat pindah sekolah ke London dan kembali kesini. Sesuai pendapatmu dia cantik, dan juga kemampuan bahasa asingnya bagus. Jadi aku merekrut pribadi sebagai sekretarisku."

"Astaga dasar kau ini." Mingyu makin gemas.

"Ro Woon sering bercerita katanya ia punya adik yang suka ia kerjai sejak kecil, ternyata kita bertemu disini."

"Jangan-jangan sejak aku datang sudah dikerjai kalian berdua." Mingyu tersenyum kecut.

"Bingo!" jawab Ro Woon dan In Seong bareng.

"Ro Woon bilang kalau kamu mau datang, ia juga sudah memperlihatkan fotomu dan saat kamu datang, aku pura-pura tidak tahu, bekerja seperti biasa. Maaf ya Mingyu, aku buat kamu kesal saat baru datang." In Seong tersenyum geli.

" _Daebak_ , akting kalian bagus ya dari agensi mana?" Mingyu meledek balik, ia benar-benar kesal.

"Kita dari FNC" lagi-lagi mereka jawab bebarengan.

Mingyu berusaha sabar mengelus dadanya sambil pasang muka masam, punya kakak seperti Ro Woon saja sering buat ia kesal ditambah pacarnya. Ro Woon dan In Seong masih merasa geli dengan wajah yang ditunjukkan Mingyu sangat lucu.

"Mau langsung pesan atau mau dibicarakan dulu dengan tunanganmu?"

"Aku bawa dulu ya Miss Kim."

"Hei, panggil dia _noona_."

"Iya _noona_ , terima kasih ya."

"Nanti kabari saja untuk tanggalnya dan rencana berapa hari." In Seong memasukkan hasil print tadi kedalam amplop dan memberikannya ke Mingyu.

"Tiket pesawatnya juga tolong di urus sayang." Pinta Ro Woon.

"Oh baiklah itu bisa diatur, kabari saja kalau sudah fix tanggalnya." In Seong tersenyum.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan."

"Memang, hahahaha." Ro Woon tertawa lagi.

"Aisshh dasar. Iya _noona_ , aku pamit ya. _Hyung_ , terima kasih banyak."

"Eoh bagaimana kalau makan siang dulu?"

"Tidak, aku harus kembali ke kantor masih ada _meeting_ nanti."

"Iya, selamat ya Gyu." Ro Woon memeluk Mingyu.

Mingyu keluar dari kantor Ro Woon dengan senang, tinggal memberi tahu kepada Wonwoo.

.

.

Minggu pagi, Wonwoo sudah datang ke apartemen tunangannya. Ia ingin beri kejutan dengan memasak mencoba menu baru. Mingyu belum bangun saat Wonwoo datang, ia memang sengaja tidak memberitahu dulu kalau mau datang. Ia langsung sibuk bereksperimen di dapur seorang diri, memenuhi janji pada calon ibu mertuanya untuk bisa memasak.

Mingyu tersentak kaget mendengar suara dari luar kamarnya, dengan malas ia mengecek jam di jam wekernya menunjukkan pukul 07.00.

"Suara apa itu? Masa ada maling?" Mingyu beranjak bangun dengan rambut yang kusut memakai kaos dan celana kolor. Saat membuka pintu kamar, ia tersenyum senang melihat tunangannya sedang di dapur.

"Pagi nyonya Kim Wonwoo." Mingyu memeluk dari belakang sambil mengecup pipi Wonwoo.

"Ya ampun, kaget! Kamu sudah bangun?" Wonwoo hampir menjatuhkan wortel yang sedang di pegang.

"Masih mengantuk…" Mingyu masih manja memeluk sambil menaruh dagu di pundak Wonwoo dan memejamkan matanya lagi, ia suka saat menghirup aroma tubuh tunangannya. Wonwoo tetap melakukan kegiatannya di dapur, bergerak kesana kemari dan Mingyu masih menempel. Lama-lama Wonwoo merasa risih karena terganggu.

"Kalau masih mengantuk, tidur saja lagi dikamar."

"Maunya disini lebih enak." Mingyu makin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Mandi biar segar, kita sarapan bersama." Wonwoo melepas pelukan dan balik badan menatap calon suaminya.

"Maunya mandi sama kamu sayang." Mingyu masih manja mode-on.

"Eeih ingat kan pesan _Eomma_ kamu, tidak boleh na…?"

"Kal…" jawab Mingyu lirih dan kecewa, Wonwoo tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Mingyu.

"Cium boleh kan?"

"Tidak boleh, mandi dulu sana."

"Sedikit saja." Mingyu masih merajuk.

"Man…di…" Wonwoo menunjuk pintu kamar mandi dengan lirikan tajam.

"Iya iya tapi habis itu boleh ya." Tanpa menjawab, Wonwoo hanya melirik tajam dan membuat Mingyu mengambil langkah menuju kamar mandi.

Wonwoo melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Sayang, sayang tolong ambilkan handuk." Teriak Mingyu setelah selesai mandi sambil melongokkan kepalanya. Posisi kamar mandi tepat sebelah dapur.

"Kenapa tidak di bawa?"

"Lupa, tolong ya. Apa aku keluar begini saja? Kamu juga sudah pernah lihat."

"Iya iya aku ambilkan." Wonwoo buru-buru mengambil handuk dan memberikannya ke Mingyu. Mingyu hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah calon istrinya yang merona.

.

.

"Kamu masak apalagi? Menu baru?" Mingyu selalu kebagian mencicipi setiap Wonwoo mencoba menu baru.

"Ayam goreng sarang tawon." Ujar Wonwoo meletakkan sepiring ayam dimeja.

"Sarang tawon?"

"Hmm, dapat dari internet. Rasanya gurih."

Mingyu mencobanya, Wonwoo melihat dengan seksama reaksi Mingyu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hmm, agak asin sayang." Mingyu tersenyum lalu minum jus wortel yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Wonwoo.

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo mencicipinya.

"Memang asin, tapi dimakan pakai nasi jadi tidak asin." Ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, ia tetap makan tanpa banyak komentar karena ia menghargai usaha Wonwoo.

"Maaf kalau tidak enak." Wonwoo tertunduk sedih.

"Ini enak kok." Mingyu memuji sambil mengusap punggung tangan Wonwoo, sementara tangan kirinya memegang sumpit saat makan.

.

.

Setelah makan, Wonwoo menyender pada dada Mingyu sambil mengecek daftar nama tamu undangan sementara Mingyu menonton tv sambil sesekali menghirup aroma shampoo dari kepala Wonwoo.

"Sebentar sayang." Mingyu bangun dari duduk lalu masuk ke kamarnya mengambil sesuatu.

"Sayang, kamu pilih-pilih saja dulu mau yang mana." Mingyu memberikan amplop dan Wonwoo membukanya, ia bingung dengan isinya.

"Dari In Seong _noona_ , pacarnya Ro Woon _hyung_. Kamu ingat? Kakak sepupuku yang pernah titip bayi."

"Oohh yang tinggi itu."

"Hmm benar, aku kekantornya minta hadiah pernikahan kita." Mingyu tertawa kecil.

" _Mwo_? Ini? Astaga ya ampun. Kenapa harus minta?" Wonwoo mengecek harga kamar yang terbilang tidak murah.

"Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang mau ke Bali. Ya aku usahakan."

"Kapan? Aku pernah bilang begitu?"

"Dulu waktu kita liburan di Jeju."

Wonwoo mencoba mengingat sambil menatap Mingyu. "Yang dimana?"

"Oh ya ampun kamu lupa? Kalau tidak salah di Yongduam Rock saat sepupunya Jihoon siapa itu yang punya toko cokelat menjelaskan arti patung kakek."

"Ooh… Saat itu aku cuma asal bicara saja. Aku tak mau merepotkan kamu."

"Kalau buat kamu pasti aku akan usaha sayang." Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo yang cemberut.

"Terus nanti kalau kakakmu menikah kita kasih kado apa?"

"Kamu jangan pikirkan masalah itu. Dia sudah kaya. Kamu pilih saja sukanya yang mana." Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo.

"Aku minta yang paling mahal, _hyung_ setuju." Mingyu menunjuk gambar villa yang dimaksud.

"Tapi, ini kalau dijumlah mahal sayang." Wonwoo mencoba menghitung anggaran.

"Sayang, itu juga dibayari tenang saja."

"Iya tapi, kan kesana juga butuh uang untuk pegangan, belum beli oleh-oleh."

Mingyu hanya diam, kalau masalah uang ia sudah pasti kalah saat berdebat dengan Wonwoo.

.

.

Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo makan siang, dan bertemu dengan Ro Woon membahas mengenai hadiah pernikahan yang diminta Mingyu tempo hari. Ro Woon datang bersama In Seong.

Restoran yang mereka datangi bergaya Eropa, In Seong yang reservasi. Suasananya sangat tenang dengan musik klasik yang mengalun dan pengunjungnya tidak begitu banyak. In Seong memilih meja di pojok agar lebih leluasa untuk mengobrol.

Beberapa pelayan menghidangkan makanan yang sudah dipesan, mereka makan dengan tenang. Sampai pada makanan penutup Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih diam belum membahas tujuan mereka berkumpul. Wonwoo mengeluarkan amplop yang berisi daftar hotel yang diberikan In Seong melalui Mingyu.

"Ehem, aku mohon maaf sebelumnya atas kelancangan Mingyu yang datang tanpa sepengetahuanku. Sebenarnya aku tidak enak kalau harus mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini." Wonwoo memberanikan diri membuka percakapan.

"Sayang, aku bilang kan ini tidak masalah. _Hyung_ sudah setuju."

"Tapi, menurutku ini terlalu mahal."

"Aku hanya ingin buat kamu bahagia."

"Setidaknya kalau kita kesana pakai uang kita saja jangan merepotkan orang lain."

"Trus kita mau bulan madu kemana? Aku pernah usul ke Jeju kamu bilang maunya ke Bali."

Ro Woon mengernyitkan alis melihat perdebatan calon suami istri didepannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita kesini menonton mereka berdebat?" bisik Ro Woon ke In Seong.

"Memang seperti itu kalau pasangan yang mau menikah selalu meributkan berbagai hal." In Seong hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ehem. Jadi kesimpulannya Wonwoo tidak setuju permintaan Mingyu. Jadi kertasnya aku bawa lagi agar kalian berhenti bertengkar ya." Ro Woon ingin mengambil kertas brosur namun dicegah Wonwoo.

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara." Wonwoo memandang Mingyu, Ro Woon dan In Seong.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau Ro Woon _oppa_ memberi kita hadiah seperti ini?" Wonwoo memandang lurus Ro Woon.

"Hmm iya, karena Mingyu sendiri yang meminta. Kalau bukan dia belum tentu aku mau."

"Apa tidak jadi masalah untuk harga-harganya?"

"Iya tidak masalah. Karena Mingyu adikku."

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku bebas memilih mau yang mana?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang sayang dari kemarin." Lama-lama Mingyu makin gemas.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Kalau begitu, aku pilih yang ini." Wonwoo menunjukkan gambar sebuah Villa. Mingyu, Ro Woon dan In Seong melihat kertas yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo.

"Kamu mau yang itu sayang?"

"Iya aku mau yang ini, karena salah satu aktor favorit aku pernah menginap disini saat liburan plus pemotretan sebuah majalah." Wonwoo tersenyum senang bertingkah lucu.

"Ya ampun sayang, kita mau bulan madu kenapa masih bawa laki-laki lain sih? Aku tidak setuju!"

"Oh ayolah sayang, kan aku bebas pilih. Ya yang ini saja." Wonwoo bersikap manja sementara Mingyu kelihatan kesal.

"Tidak!"

"Sayang, ayolah. Katanya mau membuat aku bahagia." Wonwoo menarik-narik lengan Mingyu.

"Tidak!"

"Sayang, ayolah aku ingin sekali kesana."

"Tidak Jeon Wonwoo!" Mingyu membentak dengan mata yang membulat tersirat kemarahan membuat Wonwoo kaget. Bahunya secara refleks terangkat, dengan perlahan melepas tangannya. Mingyu terdiam ia sadar salah ucap membuat mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca. Ro Woon memejamkan mata melihatnya, In Seong bahkan sampai meremas lengan kekasihnya melihat Mingyu yang marah.

"Maaf sayang, maaf." Mingyu memelankan suaranya.

" _Wae_? Kamu masih panggil pakai marga lamaku, biasanya kamu selalu memanggil Kim Wonwoo padaku." Wonwoo mengucapkan dengan bibir bergetar dan sorotan mata yang tajam. Ro Woon dan In Seong menjadi jengah dengan keributan didepannya, mereka hanya menarik nafas dan saling tatap. Beberapa pengunjung restoran lain mulai memerhatikan mereka. Wonwoo menunduk sangat dalam, jari tangan kanan memainkan dan memutar cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Mingyu merasa malu dengan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat. Ia menggeser duduknya mendekati Wonwoo kemudian merangkul dan memeluknya. Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Mingyu. "Maaf _hyung_ , _noona_." Mingyu merasa tidak enak. Ro Woon dan In Seong hanya tersenyum maklum. Mingyu menggenggam jari tangan kiri Wonwoo dan mengusap lembut dengan ibu jarinya dengan maksud menenangkan.

"Mingyu, turuti saja. Ia memang ingin sekali kesana, melihat seperti apa agar tidak penasaran. Daripada kalian berdebat terus. Lagipula dia menikah sama kamu bukan aktor itu." In Seong menasehatinya.

"Benar, untuk kali ini mengalah saja Gyu. Kasihan Wonwoo, daripada nanti kalian punya anak tapi anaknya ileran terus karena ada keinginan ibunya yang tidak dituruti." Ro Woon terkekeh.

"Ah _hyung_ , tolong jangan meledekku saat ini." Mingyu menenangkan Wonwoo yang masih ngambek, ia merasa bajunya rembes air mata, basah. Wonwoo menangis. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissu untuk menyeka air mata namun Wonwoo malah melingkarkan tangan ke perut Mingyu dan makin mengeratkan pelukan enggan menampakkan wajahnya. Mingyu mengusap punggung tunangannya sambil membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Kalian mesra sekali, aku jadi merasa iri." Ujar In Seong. Mingyu hanya menengok dan tersenyum ke arah In Seong.

"Kamu mau aku peluk juga?" Ro Woon melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang pinggang In Seong.

"Dasar." In Seong mencubit Ro Woon.

" _Hyung_ , aku pilih sesuai permintaan Wonwoo."

"Oke, aku catat ya. Rencana berapa hari?" In Seong sudah siap dengan ponsel note-nya yang selalu ia bawa untuk berbagai jadwal.

"Seminggu cukup sayang?" Mingyu bertanya pada Wonwoo, ia merasa Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku rasa cukup _noona_ , maksudnya sudah termasuk perjalanan kesana dan pulang."

"Baiklah, aku butuh paspor kalian untuk pesan tiket pesawat."

"Nanti aku email atau aku foto saja ya kirim ke _hyung_."

"Oke jadi beres semua ya." Ro Woon tersenyum.

" _Chukkae_ Wonwoo-ya jangan menangis lagi." Ujar In Seong.

Wonwoo menengadahkan kepala melihat Mingyu tersenyum dan mencium keningnya. Mingyu menyeka air mata dengan sayang.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, tidak enak dilihat _hyung_ dan _noona_ , ya." Bisik Mingyu sambil merapihkan rambut Wonwoo.

"Maaf." Wonwoo meminta maaf, Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Wonwoo melepas pelukan.

"Iya sayang." Mingyu bangun dari duduk dan memberi jalan pada Wonwoo.

"Eh mau kemana?" tanya In Seong.

"Toilet _eonnie_."

"Aku ikut." In Seong mengikuti Wonwoo.

"Apa dia selalu begitu Gyu?" tanya Ro Woon penasaran saat Wonwoo dan In Seong ke toilet.

"Hmm iya, sifatnya memang manja _hyung_. Ya begitulah, aku selalu sabar karena aku sangat mencintainya." Mingyu tersenyum mengingat tingkah tunangannya kalau sudah merajuk.

"Yaaa aku salut denganmu, aku bisa melihat kalian berdua sepertinya tidak bisa pisah."

"Bagaimana denganmu _hyung_? Apa ada rencana dengan _noona_?"

"Hmm iya, _eomma_ sudah sangat akrab dengan ibunya dan selalu bilang ingin cucu. Tapi karena kesibukanku jadi _eomma_ tidak sabar malah mengadopsi anak yang dititipkan dari yayasan yang _eomma_ pimpin."

"Aahh bayi itu, sudah besar ya sekarang."

"Iya Cha Ni sudah bisa lari-lari, sudah cerewet apa saja ditanya. In Seong terkadang mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Aku kaget saat menitipkannya padamu, Wonwoo bisa akrab dengan cepat. Dulu saat baru diadopsi dia menangis terus, bahkan In Seong saja kewalahan. Aku rasa Wonwoo akan jadi ibu yang baik untuk anakmu nanti."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Ro Woon, memang ia juga mengakui dibalik sifat manjanya Wonwoo ada sisi keibuan yang membuat ia kagum.

.

.

"Wonwoo, kapan kamu libur?" tanya In Seong saat mereka sedang bercermin di toilet.

"Aku libur hari minggu _eonnie,_ karena hari sabtu besok aku masih ada pelatihan. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita spa?" In Seong mengambil alih spons bedak yang sedang di pakai Wonwoo lalu ia menepuknya dengan lembut di wajah Wonwoo untuk menutup bekas air mata.

"Spa?"

"Iya, spa semacam perawatan untuk calon pengantin buat kamu, bagaimana? Temani aku juga intinya, tubuhku butuh dimanja. Mengatur jadwal Ro Woon membuat ototku kaku."

"Bisa saja, tapi aku izin dulu. Aku bisa sendiri _eonnie_." Wonwoo menolak halus saat In Seong mendandaninya.

"Tak apa, aku sudah menganggap kamu adikku sebentar lagi juga kita menjadi keluarga. Maksudnya tadi izin apa ya?" In Seong mengambil lipstik dan memolesnya ke bibir Wonwoo.

"Iya izin sama Mingyu." Wajah Wonwoo merona membuat In Seong tertawa.

"Aaahhh begitu ya benar juga, memang harus izin ya takut tunangannya hilang hihihi…"

"Tidak juga _eonnie_ , hanya saja aku terbiasa minta izin sejak dulu kalau tidak ia pasti sangat khawatir."

"Aaaah begitu, dia memang sangat menyayangimu. Aku bisa lihat dari sorot matanya sangat tulus kepadamu. Kalau sudah oke segera kabari aku ya, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar ID Line?"

"Oh boleh." Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mereka saling bertukar ID.

Mereka berdua keluar setelah terlihat segar dan cantik kembali. In Seong dan Wonwoo terlihat akrab padahal baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Sudah selesai nona-nona?" tanya Ro Woon.

"Hmm masih ada yang mau tambah makanan?" tawar In Seong.

"Sudah cukup _noona_."

"Baiklah aku akan urus pembayarannya." In Seong berlalu menuju kasir dan membayar tagihan. Ro Woon, Mingyu dan Wonwoo menunggu, setelah selesai mereka keluar bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,** ini yang aku janjikan di chapt sebelumnya yaitu membahas rencana untuk bulan madu. Karena bagi pasangan yang mau menikah pasti memikirkan hal ini wkwkwk. Mian ga bikin prewed atau fitting gaun, next langsung kondangan aja gimana? Nanti di publish diluar ini ya biar ga salah alamat lagi heee…

 **allaetsy'sfam** nuhun ya kalau suka jadi ikutan seneng

 **Mocca2294** hai udah dijawab ya chapt ini jadinya bagaimana, belum married mereka hehehe, ditunggu aja kelanjutannya. Fighting juga

 **DevilPrince** duwh Kiming udah cinta buta sama Wonu, gimana donk? Mungkin perlu di kloning biar pada kebagian

 **rizka0419** haaai udah terjawab ya jadi ga penasaran kan untuk chapt ini. Amiiinn semoga **rizka** dan reader lain dapet jodoh yang terbaik.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** jangan sedih-sedih kalau laper pengen Churros hayuk kita beli.

 **Mingyuwonu** haaaii mereka belum menikah nih tapi udah mendekati. Duh seneng dikasih semangat, makasih makasih. Ditunggu aja kelanjutannya

 **17MissCarat** GWS ya beib sedih aku tuh liat kamu di infus begitu.

 **KimHaelin29** haaaii iya iya sabar ya, kondangan bareng yuk! Ditunggu aja kelanjutannya. Fighting juga

 **Cha KristaFer** ulalalaaaa sepertinya yang bikin cerita kebanyakan makan micin wkwkwk. Iya iya tar Meanie 'bersatu' tau ajaaa wkwkwk. Jangan lupa sama menu minuman tempo hari #winkwink nakal

 **jeononu** sabar ya sayang, yuk nangis bareng-bareng di pojokan. Ini bener-bener ujian. Ke kantor Pledis yuk siapa tau masih ada Mingyu yang lain. Sudah terjawab ya di chapt ini mereka belum married, ditunggu saja kelanjutannya heeheehee…

 **maecchiato** iya sis buka PO nanti tanggal 6 April 2017 jangan sampe telat ya keburu kehabisan tar harus nunggu setahun lagi.

Gomawo yang udah sempetin baca dan kasih review… ^^

 **8 Maret 2017**


End file.
